Suelta mi mano
by Night Everglot
Summary: —Dudo que me ames. —Tienes razón, no lo hago. —¿Qué? —Yo amaba al hombre que solias ser, no al que está frente a mí rogando por mi perdon... Todos Humanos
1. Prologue

**Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

Ya estaba cansada, no tenia sentido seguir de esa manera que los hería a los dos o por lo menos a ella lo hacia.

Siempre era lo mismo, la misma rutina, las mismas palabras. Ella sabia a lo que se enfrentaba al casarse con el, o mejor dicho al comenzar una relación, una que alguna vez fue diferente, que la hizo sentirse completa pero que ahora lo único que lograba era que sintiera una enorme soledad dentro suyo.

Solo deseaba despertarse, abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo había sido una horrible y larga pesadilla; que a su lado estaría aquel hombre que amaba, su otra mitad, la razón de su existencia abrazándola mientras la consolaba diciéndole que jamás la dejaría sola, que nunca la lastimaría, pero sabia que eso no sucedería y que al despertar entre lagrimas solo encontraría su lado de la cama completamente vació, sin ni siquiera su aroma tan pelicular adherido entre las sabanas, sin aquella persona que necesitaba pero que ya no conocía. Aquella que sin darse cuenta la lastimaba tanto que dolía y dolía mucho, pero que a pesar de todo amaba. Era un amor que lentamente la iba matando.

Ya no sabia si la seguía amando o por lo menos si sentía un poco de cariño hacia ella; quería saber si él se acordaba que tenia una esposa, pero cada vez estaba mas segura de que ya se había olvidado de todo lo que compartieron juntos, de sus miradas, de sus besos, de los "te amo" cargados de sentimientos que se decían y del ayer, uno al que ella deseaba volver y tratar de arreglar o cambiar aquellos errores que cometieron, pero la misma palabra "ayer" lo decía; sabia que era un lugar y tiempo al que no iba a poder volver ni cambiar por mas que lo deseara con todo su alma o con lo poco que quedaba de ella. Sabia que todo nunca dura para siempre pero jamás pensó que el amor que el le profesaba iba a desaparecer tan rápido y sin una explicación.

No entendía que fue lo que hizo mal, siempre hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que el matrimonio funcionara. Sabia que todas las parejas tenían sus peleas en las que se decían todo lo que pensaban o les molestaba del otro, pero prefería mil veces las peleas que esa dolorosa frialdad con que el la trataba.

Ya no sabia que hacer, solo había una salida de todo ese infierno y le daba miedo tomarla, pero era lo único que podía hacer para que su sufrimiento cesara o quizás, en el peor de los casos solo conseguiría incrementar su dolor; tal vez estaba siendo egoísta por pensar en ella sola pero era demasiado el daño que le causaba esa relación que no la llevaba a nada bueno.

Estaba segura de que el aceptaría su decisión, aunque tenia una leve esperanza de que le de una negativa; se seguía mintiendo así misma pensando en esa ilusión, pero era hora de salir de la burbuja en la que se encontraba y de enfrentar de una buena vez la cruel realidad.

Todavía se acordaba como si hubiese sido ayer como se conocieron, todo fue gracias a Alice, su compañera de cuarto en la universidad

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Maldita sea- Bella se encontraba en su cama leyendo cuando escuchó una tierna voz maldecir en la puerta de su habitación.

-Necesitas ayuda con eso- Le preguntó a la joven que estaba en la entrada tratando de pasar una enorme maleta por la puerta; la muchacha tenia una belleza muy rara pero a la vez inocente, era media petisa pero sus proporciones eran buenas; su cabello era corto y con las puntitas disparando para todos lados, era marrón tirando a negro y sus facciones eran delicadas.

-Claro, gracias!!! No sabes lo que me costo subir esta maldita maleta, ay!!! Pero que mala educación la mía, mi nombre es Alice Cullen y estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas, casi como hermanas- Después de decir todo esto la abrazo demasiado fuerte; Bella estaba como en shok, se encontraba realmente sorprendida por la rapidez en la que la pequeña muchacha podía hablar, era como si no necesitara respirar.

-M-i nom-bre e-s Be-lla Sw-an y n-o pue-do res-pirar- Alice al oír esto la soltó rápidamente mientras que con la mano le hacia viento.

-Perdón, perdón!!!, es que estoy tan emocionada de tener una nueva mejor amiga, pero mejor entremos así tomas algo para que estés mejor-Le dijo mientras unas risitas nerviosas salían de boca.

Entraron al cuarto y apresuradamente Alice la hizo sentar mientras que iba corriendo hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

La habitación no era muy grande pero si lo suficientemente espaciosa para dos personas, sus paredes eran de un color lila mezclado con tonalidades azules, realmente era un lindo cuarto. Bella estaba sentada sobre su cama cuando Alice camino apresuradamente hacia ella y le tendió un vaso con agua mientras que se sentaba a su lado todavía con la mirada de disculpa por lo que paso.

-No te preocupes Alice no pasa nada, pero me gustaría saber si a todas tus nuevas mejores amigas las matas al conocerlas- Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Perdón de nuevo pero es que estoy tan feliz de estar aquí- Le dijo con ojos soñadores, Bella la miro y sonrió tiernamente

-Estas estudiando diseño, no es así?- Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y la miro con miles de preguntas en su mirada mientras que asistía. Bella rió al ver la expresión que tenía en la cara.

-Me di cuenta primero, por la cantidad de ropa que seguramente tienes en tu maleta y segundo por la forma en la que estas vestida, combinas muy las prendas- Alice sonrió por el cumplido.

-Vaya, estas estudiando para adivina?- Le pregunto mientras se reía acompañada por Bella.

-No, pero muchas personas me dijeron que tenia que seguir esa carrera- Alice sonrió enormemente, le gustaba la personalidad que tenia Bella, era muy graciosa, estaba segura y podía apostar lo que quisiera a que serian grandes amigas.

-Haber déjame intentar a mi, mmm…Tienes pinta de que estas estudiando…ya se!!! Chef profesional- Bella soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar eso.

-Sabes nunca me ha salido ni un huevo frito, realmente parezco una cocinera?- Alice frunció el ceño en signo de que su cabeza estaba buscando alguna profesión que pegara con Bella.

-Ah!!! Me rindo, no se me ocurre nada- Bella rió al ver el puchero que hizo al no poder adivinar lo que estaba estudiando.

-Mi sueño es algún día ser bailarina profesional de ballet- Alice la mira sorprendida, no se imaginaba que a ella le gustaba el ballet.

- ¿De verdad? Ah!!!!! Por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, déjame hacerte los trajes de ballet, no te decepcionare te prometo, si quieres bailare contigo y te ayudare con las coreografías y todo lo que quieras pero dejam- Alice iba a seguir rogando pero un dedo de Bella sobre su boca la callo mientras que la miraba con unos tierno ojitos de cordero para convencer a Bella.

-Si te digo que si, te callarías un poquito?- Alice salto y la abrazó no tan fuerte como la primara vez.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias!!!! Te lo prometo no te arrepentirás de haber aceptado- Bella sonrió mientras veía como Alice saltaba por toda la habitación, a pesar de haber conocido hace 10 minutos sabia que Alice tenia razón, iban a ser buenas amigas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y si que la tuvo, a pesar de los años que pasaron la amistad continúo hasta transformarse en una relación de hermanas.

Desde que se conocieron Alice hablaba todo el día sobre su gran familia, le contaba que el estar lejos de ella la hacia extrañar mucho.

Aun recuerda el día que Alice la llevo hacia el que fue el amor de su vida y sigue siéndolo aunque el ya no la quiera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Bella no seas antipática, solo serán tres semanas y luego volvemos- Bella lo único que quería era desaparecer, no podía creer como alguien podía llegar a ser tan insoportable.

-Alice que palabras no entiendes; ya te dije que no voy a ir, además ya tengo planes para esos días- Alice no podía creer que existiera alguien en el mundo tan terco como Bella. Pero como que se llamaba Mary Alice Brandon Cullen que la convencería y si era necesario la arrastraría hasta el aeropuerto.

-¿Como qué planes tienes para esas semanas? No me digas, encerrarte todo el santo día en el estudio y bailar hasta que te sangren los pies. Sabes, ese no es un plan muy divertido - Bella rodó los ojos al escuchar las sarcásticas palabras que salían de la boca de su amiga.

-Alice tengo que dar una presentación después de las vacaciones y necesito practicar más, todavía no me sale bien la coreografía. Te prometo que luego de que pasen todos los exámenes seré tu barbie Bella por una semana- Alice solo la miro mientras que por la cabeza de Bella cruzaban las ultimas palabras que dijo y en ese momento lo único que hacia era arrepentirse y desear que ella no aceptara.

-Por favor Bella, eres la mejor bailarina de todo el curso por no decir de la universidad entera, tu coreografía es espectacular y ahora lo único que necesitas es un descanso, deja de exigirte tanto- Alice la miraba con reproche y preocupación, entendía que Bella amara la danza pero debía darse cuenta de que también tenia una vida.

-Sabes que esto es lo más importante para mí, no me puedes pedir eso- Bella sabía que la coreografía era buena pero eso no quería decir que ella la bailara correctamente, además le faltaban algunos retoques para que este lista y las semanas pasaban volando.

-Claro que lo se y por eso te lo estoy diciendo, de que sirve ser una excelente bailarina si no puedes disfrutar de ello-Bella solo suspiro.

-Además le he contado a mi familia sobre ti y están ansiosos de conocerte, se que te agradaran y también Forks aunque es un pueblo muy lluvioso; después yo te ayudare con tu "preciada coreografía"- Alice sonrió al ver que Bella no decía nada, eso solo significaba que ya la tenia en sus manos.

-Dios!!! Mátame después de decir esto, a que hora sale el vuelo?- Al terminar de hablar soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras que Alice gritaba y saltaba de felicidad. Esa maldita duende siempre la terminaba por convencer.

-Ah!!!! Te adoro Bella, veras que la vas a pasar excelente y yo me encarare de eso- Alice siguió parloteando mientras que la arrastraba hacia su cuarto para elegir y guardar la ropa que llevaría.

Después de unas cuantas horas dedicadas a la ropa, llegaron al aeropuerto y tomaron el vuelo hacia Forks que quedaba bastante cerca de la ciudad en donde estudiaban.

Durante el viaje Alice le contaba sobre su familia, como por ejemplo que tenía dos

hermanos mayores, el más grande se llamaba Emmet, era cardiólogo y estaba casado con Rosalie; y su otro hermano se llamaba Edward que a pesar de ser dos años mayor que ella, ya tenía su propia empresa de autos que era muy exitosa. Luego también le hablo sobre de sus padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen; su padre era arquitecto y su madre diseñadora de interiores. Al final, termino por contarle sobre su novio Jasper que era el hermano de Rosalie aunque ella ya sabía toda esa información al escuchar cuando Alice hablaba todo el día por teléfono con su amado novio.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Forks, Alice agarro su mano y corrió hacia unas personas que estaban esperándolas.

-Mamá, papá!!! No saben cuanto los extrañe- Le decía mientras los abrazaba.

Bella los miraba; ya sabía de donde había sacado Alice su hermosura, sus padres eran hermosos por decirlo de alguna manera, su madre tenía el cabello color caramelo mientras que su padre mantenía el color castaño, pero no se podía negar que los dos tenían un atractivo bastante llamativo.

-Nosotros también hija- Le respondieron después de soltarse mientras que la madre de Alice se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¿Y a tu hermanito preferido no lo saludas?- Un enorme hombre camino hacia Alice con los brazos abiertos para recibirla mientras que ella corría a abrazarlo.

-Claro que te extrañe Emmet tonto- Bella se sentía un poco nerviosa solo conocía a esas personas por nombre y además le daba cosa romper aquella escena.

-Tú eres Isabella, no es así?- Le pregunto Carlisle mientras que le sonreía junto con su esposa.

-Así es, un placer en conocerlos señores Cullen- Le dijo y le dio la mano en forma de saludo, pero Esme y Carlisle ignoraron el gesto y la abrazaron como si fuese otra hija.

-Al contrario es un honor por fin poder conocer a la famosa Bella Swan, desde que Alice entro en la universidad no ha dejado de hablar de ti- Bella rió un poco mientras que su cabeza ideaba miles de formas para matar a su queridísima Alice.

-Y por favor llámanos por nuestros nombres que no estamos tan viejos- Esme le bromeo mientras que ella reía.

-Bella veo que has conocido a mis padres, este de aquí es mi hermano mayor Emmet el oso- Bella rió al ver la expresión de enojo teatral que puso Emmet al escuchar lo que dijo su pequeña hermana.

-Guau tu eres Bella?- Le preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Si, por qué?- Le respondió Bella mientras que veía como Alice se tapaba la boca en un intento fallido de ocultar sus risas.

-Porque me tienes que dar tu autógrafo, Alice no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que se metió en la cárcel que se hace llamar universidad; eres muy famosa en nuestra familia- Listo, Alice ya tenia cavada su tumba en el cementerio de Forks.

-Hola duende- Dijo una aterciopelada voz detrás de Alice mientras que ella abría los ojos y una feliz sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Edward!!! Hermanito pensé que no ibas a venir- Le dijo o más bien le grito mientras lo abrazaba con efusividad. Bella no lo podía ver bien porque tenia a Emmet enfrente suyo pero este se corrió un poco y en ese momento sintió como el tiempo se congelaba. En frente de ella se encontraba el más perfecto de los seres, sentía que su corazón latía desbocadamente y pensaba que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho y correría hacia aquel hermoso dios.

-Bella te presento a Edward mi hermano favorito- Le hablo Alice mientras que Emmet le recriminaba sobre lo de hermano favorito, pero Bella todavía se encontraba mirando a los verdes ojos de Edward y este ultimo hacia lo mismo, era como si los dos estuvieran en su propio mundo, ajenos a lo que pasaba alrededor suyo.

-Un gusto en conocerte- Bella no supo como pero las palabras salieron de su boca como si nada continuadas por un suspiro de alivio al no haber cometido alguna estupidez mientras que le tendía la mano a Edward

-El placer es todo mió- le respondió y cuando sus manos se tocaron una electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos haciéndolos estremecer.

-Bueno basta de presentaciones que tengo hambre, Sabes mamá lo que es no comer nada durante seis horas? Pobre de mi linda pansita – Alice mientras hablaba le dirigió una mirada picara a Bella y esta solo la evito y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto junto con la familia.

Jamás en su vida había sentido todas esas emociones por alguien y además con solo un rose de manos. Ahora si que estaba más que arrepentida de haberse dejado convencer por Alice.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida Alice no dejaba de hablar; se le notaba que estaba feliz de volver a ver a su familia. Esme hablaba con Bella y cuando estuvieron fuera del aeropuerto Alice dio un gritito y corrió hacia dos personas que estaban apoyadas sobre un elegante auto. Al instante Bella supo que se trataba de Jasper y Rosalie además de que Alice le dio un apasionado beso a su novio y hubiera hecho muchas cosas más si no fuera porque su padre comenzó a carraspear.

-Me hiciste mucha falta Jazz- Al finalizar el apasionado beso, fue lo único que salio de la boca de Alice.

-A mi también cariño- Bella se sorprendió de la manera en que se amaban, desde lejos se notaba.

-Rosalie!!! No sabes cuanto te extrañe- Alice se separo de los brazos de Jasper, le dio un abrazo y la susodicha le respondió con cariño.

-Mira ella es Bella nuestra nueva mejor amiga- le dijo riéndose y Rosalie camino hasta ella y le dio un abrazo. Bella quedo helada, hace un minuto que se conocían y ya la trataba como si la fueran amigas de toda la vida. Era igual que Alice cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Jasper repitió el gesto de su hermana.

-Al fin se quien eres. Estaba tan emocionada, Alice me contó tantas cosas sobre ti- Hubiese sido mejor que Rosalie no hubiera dicho eso. Por dios!!! Bella solo tenia ganas de mandar a ese duende maldito en un avión a la Antártica por unos años hasta que se pase el enojo.

-Alice también me ha contado cosas sobre ti, pero que creo que menos de las que tú sabes sobre mi- Todos soltaron una carcajada al ver como Bella miraba a Alice con una mirada asesina.

-No te preocupes Bella, no nos dijo nada malo sobre ti al contrario nos dijo que eres una excelente bailarina de ballet- Todos miraron sorprendidos a Edward, el no era una persona que se desenvuelva fácilmente con personas que recién conoce. Era bastante reservado en ese aspecto. Bella no entendía el porque de las miradas de todos hacia Edward y hacia ella. Esme y Carlisle tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros como si hubieran presenciado un milagro, en cambio Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice soltaban cómplices risitas.

-Creo que tu hermana exageró un poco; todavía me falta mejorar mucho- Bella lo miraba y se sentía en el cielo, lo único que deseaba era quedarse en el mismo por mucho tiempo. Los ojos de Edward no la dejaron de mirar, era como si le estuvieran diciendo miles de cosas pero al mismo tiempo nada.

Supo desde el instante en que lo vio que las cosas ya no serian las mismas; que un sentimiento nuevo había comenzado a crecer dentro de ella. Pero ahora la pregunta era ¿él habrá sentido lo mismo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poco tiempo después Edward le confeso que sentía algo fuerte hacia ella y que le gustaría comenzar una relación. Bella acepto gustosa a pesar de que los dos vivieran en las dos puntas del país. Realmente lo quería pero sabía que era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que querer.

Desde el principio Edward le dijo que su trabajo era muy exigente; que su empresa le tomaba bastante tiempo y que quizás no iba a poder pasar mucho del mismo con ella, pero Bella ya había caído en la trampa del amor y estaba segura de poder aguantar eso y mas por su relación; que equivocada estaba.

Ese fue el comienzo de una hermosa etapa que tuvo sus años de esplendor, pero que con el tiempo se fue apagando. Quizás solo fue una poderosa atracción lo que los unió, o lamentablemente los sentimientos se confundieron.

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos al recordar todo esto. Sabia que mover los recuerdos la dañaba más, pero ella creía que si volvía al pasado podría encontrar aquel error que cambio sus vidas; que las destrozó.

Bella abandono sus sueños por el, pero Edward nunca tuvo presente eso; tampoco iba a ir a recriminarle sobre todo lo que dejo por el, simplemente por que ella sola tomo esa decisión y Edward nunca la obligo a hacerlo.

Se sentó sobre un sillón que se encontraba al lado del gran ventanal de su oscuro cuarto mientras apoyaba su frente y manos sobre el vidrio y atraía sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Veía como las gotas de la lluvia bajaban rápidamente por el cristal; ya había tomado una decisión y esperaba que fuera la correcta, y si no lo era no importaba, las cosas no podían seguir igual; no tenia sentido seguir caminando por el precipicio sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía caer.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada del departamento abrirse. Seguía en la misma posición cuando Edward entro al cuarto y la miro fríamente.

-¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?- Su voz se notaba cansada pero no dejaba de ser inexpresiva. Bella solo siguió mirando la lluvia mientras que se preparaba mental y psicológicamente para lo que vendría ahora, lo menos que quería hacer era llorar en frente de el.

-Necesitamos hablar- Le dijo mientras observaba la lluvia.

-Mañana- Edward no tenía ganas de discutir nuevamente con ella y más a esas horas de la noche.

-Ahora -Le respondió Bella, no entendía como era que todavía no se había puesto a llorar, parecía que la suerte por primera vez estaba de su lado aunque fuera para esas circunstancias.

-Tengo sueño; no puedes ir a hartar a otra persona?- Edward estaba enojado y en cualquier momento se iría, eso Bella lo tenia bien claro.

- Maldita sea Edward!!!, puedes escucharme por una puta vez en tu vida!!!- Edward la miro sorprendido, ella jamás le había hablado de esa manera.

-¿Qué quieres?- Bella sabía que ya no podía evadir su mirada por más tiempo, así que corrió su vista de la lluvia y le dijo fríamente.

- Quiero el divorcio- Edward solo abrió los ojos de golpe; no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que ser una broma, pero al mirar mejor hacia los ojos de Bella solo se encontró con una frialdad que nunca antes vio en ella.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que logro salir de su boca después de unos minutos de silencio.

Bella lo siguió mirando, observaba cada reacción de él pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había dicho y no se había roto en el camino pero sabía perfectamente que pronto lo haría.

En ese momento por su cabeza solo rondaba una pregunta a la que nunca encontraría respuesta.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto cuando lo solía conocer tan bien?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa!!!!

Como están?. Como verán este es mi nuevo bebito. La verdad es que siempre quise escribirla pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo ya que no me encontraba con mi inspiración jeje. Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Que les pareció?;) .Quiero decirles (como ya explique en mi otra historia) que quizás no pueda subir los capis muy seguido ya que cada vez el tiempo se me achica mas, pero no se preocupen mis historias las voy a terminar. Dejen todo lo que quieran ya que me encanta leer sus reviews y lamento si no los respondo pero el tiempo tiene la culpa jaja.

Si quieren pasen también a mis otras dos historias: Eternal Pain y Papi Edward.

Nos vemos

AYE


	2. Pretend That You Are Alone

_**Capítulo Uno: Pretend That You're Alone**_

Sola.

Se sentía sola. Mucho más de lo que alguna vez tuvo la chance de imaginar. Era una extraña sensación, una sensación que iba más allá de lo físico, que traspasaba cualquier punto de salvación. La soledad la golpeaba, una y otra, y otra vez… no se detenía y ella sabía que no lo haría por la simple razón de que si lo hacía, otro sentimiento mucho más tortuoso la derribaría. Todo su interior era victima de lo que aquella sensación causaba; era difícil de explicar y suficientemente dolorosa para describir, pero si ella sabía el significado de Soledad, por qué otra persona necesitaba de entenderlo o, inclusive comprenderlo. No quería que alguien más sintiera lo que conllevaba sentirse solo, la desesperación de saber que después de tanto tiempo todo se derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes. Como si todo hubiese sido un largo sueño hasta que la hora de despertar llegase, y al volver a la realidad cada simple detalle en tu mente desapareciera hasta no poder recordar qué sucedía en el sueño. Y allí era en donde la soledad comenzaba a caminar en tu vida.

Aún recordaba el preciso momento en que cada parte, cada sostén, cada columna de su vida se quebró. ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Ella recordaba como todo había comenzado, y de la misma forma, recordaba como todo había terminado, pero aún así no se arrepentía de nada. No se arrepentía de las decisiones, no se arrepentía de las palabras, no se arrepentía de las posibilidades y no se arrepentía de los sentimientos. ¿Cómo arrepentirse de cosas que la hicieron feliz durante años?

No podía hacerlo, ni podría. Arrepentirse significaba olvidar todo aquello que construyó su vida y la moldeó poco a poco. Lentamente. Arrepentirse, no sólo representaba el final de una etapa, sino que también representaba el comienzo de otra completamente nueva, llena de nuevos pensamientos, de nuevas emociones, de nuevas cosas a las que tendría que acostumbrarse… otra vez; pero no estaba preparada para eso. Todavía quería, deseaba, recordar sus viejas memorias. Quería conservarlas en un nivel de su mente que le permitiera sentirlas como nuevas. Frescas.

Sí, quizás era masoquista. ¿Quién querría sentir aquello que la dañó más de una vez, como si de un disco rayado se tratase? Pero más allá de todo, no quería arrepentirse porque sabía que no era justo. No era justo ni para ella ni para nadie. Arrepentirse la orillaría a borrar cada momento de su vida que no debía ser borrado. Si empezaba a arrepentirse tendría que eliminar muchos de sus recuerdos más preciados, aún si esos la hirieron tanto.

¿Se arrepentiría algún día?

Sí. Sabía perfectamente que lo haría, pero no ahora. No cuando no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Estaba débil, física, psicológica y emocionalmente. Su cabeza estaba llena de hilos invisibles que a cada segundo, minuto y hora, jalaban con fuerza y sin remordimiento. No podía encontrar forma alguna para detenerlos, era como si todas las soluciones y esperanzas hubieran acordado alejarse de ella para que no pudiera hallarlas. Se habían evaporado de su propia mente. En realidad, ya su mente se encontraba deshabitada, no había nada en aquel lugar. Estaba en negro y blanco; todos los colores habían desaparecido, y eso la golpeó más duro.

Sentía como si su cabeza fuera una vieja y sucia película. Una que repetía los hechos en su memoria sin detenerse. Sin dejarla descansar. Sin dejarla respirar. Era algo que la comprimía por dentro tan fuerte que sentía su corazón colapsar al instante. Y volvía a sentirse rota.

Quería volver a sentirse bien y aliviada. Volver a sentirse libre y con ganas de vivir… de nuevo. Quería dejar de sentirse sola, pero entendía que aquello no era posible. Sabía que no volvería a sentir la felicidad y alegría en su vida, sabía que la soledad y el dolor crecerían mucho más conforme el tiempo siguiera su ritmo. Sabía que aunque quisiera no podría ser la misma persona que era y que había sido durante toda su existencia.

Dicen que los grandes cambios, los grandes movimientos, cambian a las personas. Dicen que aquello que te hiere y azota sin descanso torna a la gente diferente, que las convierten en alguien irreconocible. Dicen que las convierten en otras personas. ¿Cuánto de verdad habría allí? ¿Ella cambiaría? ¿Se volvería alguien más, alguien quien al mirarse en el espejo le daría la espalda? ¿Sería tan débil como para dejar de ser ella misma?

No lo sabía y tal vez no quisiera saberlo. Sino… cuál sería la gracia de develar el futuro. Dónde quedarían sus ilusiones de lo próximo, aunque comenzaba a dudar si habría algún futuro para ella. Quizás sí habría un futuro siempre y cuando ella existiera. ¿Viviría para ver su futuro volverse presente ante sus ojos? ¿Y si moría y todo se terminaba allí? Sería lo más triste y patético que podría pasarle. Morir no estaba en sus planes ni lo estaría. Morir era una salida más que fácil a sus problemas, y ella no quería eso. No quería salir por la puerta trasera como toda una mujer asustadiza. Ella quería llegar a la puerta de entrada y salir por ella; no importaba si llegaba cansada y sucia. Tenía que lograrlo sin detenerse a observar a los costados, buscando alguna escapatoria para tomarla sin pensarlo.

No. Ella no quería dejar de pensar. No podía abandonar lo único que podría ayudarla a seguir. Dejar de pensar era dejar de luchar, significaba tirar todo por la borda y dejarse caer. No lo haría. Caminaría hasta el final, lo intentaría hasta que no pudiera más, lo haría hasta que sus ojos se cerraran exhaustos y sus labios se quebraran ante el tiempo.

¿Cuánto tardaría en caer?

Pensarlo era muy fácil. Dibujar aquel plan en su cabeza era fácil. Sentarse y examinar cada aspecto de la idea era fácil. Todo aquello era irónicamente fácil. Lo difícil recién llegaría cuando ella se encontrase frente a frente con la pared de la realidad. Lo difícil sería intentar hasta el cansancio que todo lo que había planeado hasta el momento no se desplomara al verse presionado por el miedo a lo real. A lo que realmente existe. Perderse en el mundo feliz de las fantasías y sueños era estúpido. Ella lo sabía tan bien. Demasiadas veces lo había hecho. Demasiados minutos fueron los que ella había estado encerrada en aquel hermoso paraíso inexistente. Perderse allí era el único modo de salir de la realidad y también era el único modo de no volver a ella, pero desde hace muchos años que había cerrado aquella puerta dorada. Había hecho desaparecer la llave y cualquier entrada que pudiera tentarla a dar un paso al frente. Podría decirse que ya no existía nada que pudiera hacerla desear estar allí, sólo quedaba el deseo de desaparecer y la inquietud de saber que, en algún lugar de su mente, el corazón de aquel lugar todavía latía. Débilmente, pero lo hacía. Tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por la tentación y la esperanza de algo de alivio en su vida. No quería volver a pisar ese lugar que sólo vivía en lo más profundo de su mente. Sí lo hacía estaba segura que terminaría destruyendo todos los soportes que había creado con tanto esfuerzo.

Estaba aterrada.

Eran muchas las causas de sus miedos. Eran tantas que nunca podría contarlas y organizarlas para poder comenzar a salir de aquel pozo. Eran demasiadas y el miedo crecía. Más y más. Crecía a una velocidad inimaginable, y nada pararía su ascenso. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil de disimular el terror y la desesperación que resguardaba en ella, que esperaba por sólo un motivo para escapar de su interior y dominarla por completo. Faltaba un sólo motivo para terminar por perder todo. ¿Podría seguir soportándolo? ¿Lograría vencer lo invencible?

Angustia… Volvía a sentir angustia.

Si sólo supiera la forma de detenerla. Si sólo la encontrara. Si sólo pudiera arrogarse al océano de su cabeza y nadar hasta las profundidades de su memoria. Si sólo tuviera la valentía de hacerlo. ¿Era valiente? ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar las verdades y seguir adelante? Tal vez no. Tal vez ella no era valiente, ni fuerte, ni inteligente. Tal vez ella sólo era débil. Tal vez no era la mujer que creía e imaginaba. Tal vez era cobarde. Si, quizás era cobarde. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto una mujer así? Su cabeza rápidamente respondió. _Siempre_. Ella siempre fue cobarde y vulnerable, aunque demostrase otra cosa. Podría lucir como alguien confiado y sin miedos, pero sabía que aquello no era cierto. Nada lo era. Su vida era un universo de mentiras y falsedades. Quizás nadie pudiera notarlo, ni siquiera a simple vista, pero ella mentía. No sólo a todos lo que la rodeaban, sino a ella misma.

Una, dos, tres… Ya no recordaba cuántas veces había mentido. Miles. Pero en los últimos años las mentiras aumentaron, no sólo en cantidad sino que también en forma. Mentía de una manera tan compleja y simple al mismo tiempo que era imposible separar la verdad de la farsa. Había comenzado a mejorar su forma de hablar, de expresarse, incluso de observar. Analizaba todo cuidadosamente, sin dejar escapar un detalle. Tenía que hacerlo si quería que aquel pobre disfraz no se descosiera a último momento. No podía dejar que ni una sola hilacha se desprendiera de esa tela invisible. Y lo había hecho bien. Cada una de sus mentiras fue tragada tan fácilmente que nadie notó el gusto ácido de las palabras.

Irónico o no, se había convertido en la más experimentada mentirosa sobre la faz de la Tierra. ¿A quiénes les había mentido? A todos. A cada persona que la mirara, ella mentía. A cada persona que se detenía a hablarle, ella mentía. A cada persona que estaba cerca de ella, mentía. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Probablemente lo hacía para protegerse de mentiras que no fueran suyas. Para evitar que alguien tuviera la posibilidad de observarla a los ojos y notar que algo no estaba bien. Quizás, para impedir que supieran que era cobarde. Triste, estúpido, lamentable. Existían tantas palabras para describir sus acciones y tantas que jamás podrían hacerlo. Simplemente sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Tenía que mentir para sentirse viva o, sencillamente, para saber si el oxígeno continuaba entrando en sus pulmones.

Era un completo desastre. Ella, su vida, su cabeza, todo. Nada estaba bien y lo aceptaba. En algún punto aceptaba la tormenta en la que vivía. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? No aceptarlo sería hipócrita de su parte y bastante humillante. Había comenzado a aceptar todo aquello cuando entendió que negarlo iba a ser imposible. Si negaba que cada segundo que transcurría era una tortura para ella, estaría volviendo a mentirse. Quería detener todo eso. No podía mentir más. Se había cansado de escuchar como su boca largaba palabras falsas y sin sentido para ella, pero con suficiente sentido para los demás. Ya no quería eso.

¿Cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo? ¿Acaso estaba volviendo a mentirse a sí misma? Tantos años acostumbrada a mentir habían logrado colocarla en su sitio en el que no lograba diferenciar lo real de lo que no lo era. No notaba el principio ni el fin de una mentira. Otra vez estaba perdida. No existía nada que pudiera ayudarla a salir de ese círculo vicioso. Posiblemente, ella misma tendría que inventar y crear su propia ayuda; nadie más que ella podría hacerlo. ¿Pero cómo comenzar? No tenía respuestas. Tendría que empezar por dejar de mentir, pero no podría hacerlo. Cómo detener algo que simplemente no se puede parar. Mentir ya era parte de su rutina y, lamentablemente, de su vida también. Si detenía todo aquello iba a sentir que una parte de su ser era arrancada terriblemente de ella, como si estuvieran quitándole un brazo o una pierna. Era algo que necesitaba para sobrevivir en el mundo real y en su propio mundo.

Suspiró y giró la llave en la cerradura.

Con un molesto crujido, la puerta se abrió y el fuerte olor a humedad y polvo la rodeó. Estaba oscuro allí adentro y las cortinas gruesas, que cubrían los ventanales en el fondo de la habitación, impedían la luz entrar. Todo estaba en un incomodo silencio que aturdía mucho más que el sonido. Recorrió con la vista cada detalle del lugar. Cada simple objeto estaba en el mismo lugar que los había visto por última vez. Cada mueble, cada silla, cada florero y cuadro. Cada espejo y sombra. Cada aroma y recuerdo. Todo se encontraba allí. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese rehusado rotundamente a seguir su camino, a continuar contando los minutos. Era como si se hubiese estancado y amarrado a las paredes, resistiendo a irse.

Sus ojos viajaban lentamente por cada rincón, por cada esquina escondida entre la oscuridad. Todo seguía igual. Era raro comprender como un simple lugar podía causar tantas emociones, tantos pensamientos, pero sucedía. Le estaba pasando a ella en esos momentos. Por cada centímetro que su mirada recorría un recuerdo se prendía en su mente, como si fuese una luz que estuvo apagada durante mucho tiempo y que de un momento a otro se enciende, cegándote y mostrándote memorias que creías olvidadas.

Había vivido algunos años allí, pero esos años habían sido los más importantes en su vida; unos que la habían marcado, pero no de mala forma, sino todo lo contrario. Allí experimentó buenos y malos momentos, tristes y felices, aburridos y alegres, pero al fin y al cabo, los había disfrutado a su manera.

Continuó observando y examinando la habitación, buscando cualquier cosa que no estuviera en donde ella había dejado tiempo atrás. Los estantes estaban vacíos y con una gruesa capa de polvo sobre ellos. Había una que otra caja de cartón esparcida por el cuarto, repleta de cosas que no recordaba. Visualizó más al fondo unos sillones pegados a la pared que se encontraban cubiertos por una sabana manchada por el paso del tiempo. De la misma forma se encontraban algunas sillas y muebles; los pocos cuadros que estaban allí, reposaban en el piso, apoyados contra las paredes y tapados por más telas sucias.

Miró todo por última vez antes de mover su pierna derecha hacia delante para comenzar a adentrarse en el lugar. Una brisa fría abrazó su cuerpo e inconcientemente sus músculos se pusieron rígidos. Había esperado aquella fría bienvenida, pero qué más podía hacer. Salir corriendo no era una opción y mucho menos volver.

Sin importarle la tensión de su cuerpo, se adentró completamente, aferrando su mano a la maleta que cargaba, como si de esa manera pudiera quitarse un peso de encima. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente tras ella en un golpe ensordecedor y se sintió atrapada entre las paredes. Sintió como si acabara de encerrarse en una jaula sin salida. Sintió como si el aire se paralizara a su alrededor, ahogándola torpemente. Sintió… ¿Qué sintió? ¿Acaso era agonía? ¿Acaso desesperación?

Sí.

Estaba sintiendo todo eso y no sabía cómo pararlo. Quería que se detuviera. Quería que desapareciera y la dejara tranquila solamente por unos segundos. Quería que todo acabase de una vez.

Nada acabó. Nada se detuvo. Nada desapareció.

Todo quedó igual y otra vez sintió lastima por sí misma. Era tan estúpida al pensar que con sólo desearlo todos sus problemas desaparecerían. ¿No había aprendido nada en todo éste tiempo? Sí, sí aprendió. Aprendió muchas cosas. Aprendió cómo seguir de pie aunque el suelo se estuviera desmoronando. Aprendió cómo descubrir cuando algo grande estaba por suceder, pero no aprendió cómo aguantar su llegada. Todavía no había aprendido cómo poder vivir sin tanto dolor, sin tanto cansancio. Entonces comprendió que realmente no sabía nada de la vida, de _su_ vida. No sabía absolutamente nada.

Quedó allí, en medio de la habitación y saber qué hacer, sin saber por dónde comenzar. Lo único que hizo fue apoyar la maleta contra el suelo y permanecer inmóvil. ¿Qué era lo siguiente? Estaba desorientada, no encontraba su norte o sur; estaba perdida y aturdida.

_Un minuto. Dos minutos. Tres minutos. Cuatro minutos…_

¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo comenzar? No lo sabía. ¿Cuándo moverse? No lo sabía. ¿Adónde ir? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué estaba allí? _Sí lo sabía_. Sabía perfectamente por qué se encontraba allí, por qué había decidido hacerlo. Tenía esas respuestas, y su mente se las repetía muchas veces para que no olvidara, su mente gritaba enfurecida cada palabra para que quedase grabada en ella. Ahora tenía miedo de olvidar.

¿Por qué estaba allí?

Quizás porque debía escapar de la realidad, de las personas, de _él_.

_Cobarde_.

Ella era cobarde. Estaba allí porque necesitaba alejarse de la angustia, aun sabiendo que vaya donde vaya, siempre la llevaría en su espalda, atormentándola y obligándola a revolcarse en el suelo desesperada. Jamás se imaginó a ella misma en una situación parecida y jamás tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Por qué escapar de lo que amas. Por qué abandonarlo todo. Por qué no pelear por ello. Tal vez porque ya no quedaba nada por qué pelear. Tal vez simplemente ya no quedaba nada para ella. Tal vez… era tiempo de un final.

Si. Esa era la razón.

Ese era el motivo de su llegada a éste lugar. Ella lo había entendido, había comprendido y aceptado que las cosas tenían que terminar alguna vez y dejarlas ser. A veces, solamente había que cerrar el libro y comenzar otro. Ella así lo había decidido; iba a tomar uno que valiera la pena, pero… ¿Valía la pena lo que había hecho? No lo sabía. Todavía no era el momento para descubrirlo, sólo tenía que esperar y esperar hasta que alguna señal llegase y le dijera si había elegido bien la ruta.

_Cinco minutos. Seis minutos. Siete minutos. Ocho minutos…_

No se había movido, aún estaba parada en medio de la habitación. Aún estaba perdida. Volvió a investigar el lugar con la mirada y descubrió más polvo, más suciedad… más recuerdos. No quería revivir esas memorias, no quería sentirse celosa de un pasado dichoso. Ahora era cuando la felicidad y armonía de sus recuerdos la tiraban mucho más fuerte que la simpleza del dolor. Cambió su peso de un pie al otro. Todo era tan injusto, tan punzante. Contempló otra vez, y cerró los ojos cansada. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no dormía? Horas… Días, quizás. Sinceramente no lo recordaba. Quería dormir y descansar, simplemente descansar; necesitaba cerrar los ojos y navegar entre las nublosas de los sueños, sin pesadillas. Sin despertar hasta no sentir que algo había cambiado. Las sombras grises bajo sus ojos eran prueba de las noches en vela que había pasado. Sólo deseaba dormir unos segundos, nada más.

Llevó su mano al rostro y lo masajeó agotadamente. Sentía como si de pronto no tuviera veintiocho años, sino ochenta. Era como si una anciana se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y mente. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba no poder hacer nada para volver a ser ella. Odiaba ser la mujer que era.

Otra vez se vio parada en medio del cuarto y de nuevo se sintió destruida. _Él_ la había destruido. Había roto cada parte de su interior y había arrojado cada pieza al océano, dejándola herida y humillada. La había lastimado como nadie, y no podría perdonarle eso. No ahora, no mañana, no en una semana, no en un año. Quizás, no en ésta vida. Él pisoteó cada esperanza que mantenía y quemó todas las ilusiones. Todas _sus_ ilusiones. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué simplemente no fue sincero y detuvo los golpes cuando era tiempo? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes?

¿Por qué espero tanto para decirle que no la amaba?

Edward ya no la amaba y esa era la única verdad en su mundo de mentiras. Se lo había dicho, lo había gritado. Fue rápido y natural, fue como escuchar el reporte del tiempo. Fue… fue terrible. No sabía bien qué fue lo más doloroso, si descubrir aquello o darse cuenta que ella _tampoco_ lo amaba.

_Sola_.

Luego de su confesión, tardó en entender que todo el amor que sentía por él había desaparecido un tiempo atrás. Lo amó, realmente lo hizo, pero ya no. No lo amaba. No en el completo sentido de la palabra. Uno jamás deja de amar a alguien tan pronto, es imposible, y más cuando el amor que le profesaba era tan fuerte, pero eso no significaba que fuese duradero. El amor _nunca_ es duradero. El amor en algún momento se evapora en el aire, quedando sólo la incómoda sensación de saber que con alguna parte de tu ser amaste a alguien. Ella se cansó de él, de la persona en que se había convertido. Quizás si hubiese continuado siendo el hombre con el que se había casado, todo hubiera sido diferente. Ahora, posiblemente, ella no se encontraría allí. Tal vez estuviera con él… junto a él.

Poco a poco comenzó a notar que sus sentimientos, su amor y cariño, se convertían y mutaban en algo más, algo a un nivel mucho más inferior. Edward al distanciarse había creado un muro de concreto entre ellos, y por más que luchó no pudo derribarlo. Y se cansó… de nuevo. Se cansó de intentar e intentar y seguir en el mismo lugar. Se cansó de ser la única que deseaba salvar al matrimonio. Se cansó de amar por los dos.

Y fue en ese momento en que el amor se detuvo y la frialdad tomó su lugar. Fue ahí cuando supo que todo muy pronto terminaría, tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo. Y fue ahí cuando la tristeza y el dolor se volvieron su compañía. No lo amaba, pero le dolía saber que todo había finalizado. ¿Por qué? _No lo sabía_. Tal vez porque separarse y alejarse de la persona que más había amado en su vida era casi un trabajo imposible, pero lo hizo. Se marchó y ahora debía lidiar con el golpe final.

_Nueve minutos. Diez minutos. Once minutos. Doce minutos…_

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que la decisión había sido tomada. Sólo habían pasado ciento sesenta y ocho horas desde que lo había enfrentado. Sólo habían pasado diez mil ochenta minutos desde que ella le pidió el divorcio. Sólo habían pasado seiscientos cuatro mil ochocientos segundos desde que él se lo dio.

Recordaba cada mirada y expresión que Edward había colocado al escuchar sus palabras. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido como si hubiera pasado hace instantes. Dolía mucho. Demasiado. Aún recordaba sus ojos verdes en llamas y furiosos. Aún recordaba como sus labios se habían tensado antes de lastimarla por última vez. ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? Su memoria estaba completa de los recuerdos de aquella noche. Hubiese querido encerrarlos en una caja de cristal bajo siete llaves, pero cuando lo intentaba siempre alguno se escapaba, y volvía a revivir el momento.

—_Quiero el divorcio._

_El eco de aquella oración se detuvo entre ellos durante unos cuantos minutos. Lo observó y por dentro algo se quebró. ¿Acaso había sido su corazón? No, había sido algo más que eso. Algo mucho más importante y valioso. Algo que tardaría en arreglar si es que algún día llegaba a hacerlo. _

_La tormenta fuera de la casa aumentó. La lluvia y el viento comenzaron a azotar las ventanas de la habitación, como si quisieran entrar e interrumpir el encuentro. Como si quisieran llevarse toda la atención. No había silencio. De alguna manera su cabeza se encontraba hecha un caos, mucho peor que la tempestad que se desataba allí afuera. La temperatura había descendido varios grados y de pronto, el cuarto parecía haber sido llenado con cubos de hielo. Tan fríos que no podrías sentir nada, pero ella sentía. Sentía como algo en su interior se comprimía hasta el extremo de querer explotar. _

_Hasta que explotó._

— _¿Qué?— eso fue lo único que salió de la boca de su esposo. _

_La expresión de Edward había cambiado de enojo a sorpresa, una que no duró más de treinta segundos antes de desaparecer. _

_Bella lo contempló y sin perder la compostura siguió con la falsa confianza. _

—_Quiero el divorcio. Quiero que nos separemos._

_Otra vez, algo se quebró._

_Sonó tan fácil y simple. Tan ridículamente sencillo. Estaba ocultando todo, desde los sentimientos hasta las miradas. Todo había sido enterrado horas antes muy en lo profundo de su ser. En un lugar al que nadie, ni ella misma, podía acceder. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, ni titubeos en su voz. No existían las palabras entrecortas, ni cabezas a gachas. Sus manos y labios no temblaban, estaban perfectamente paralizados. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Tenía que demostrarle que podía con esa situación, tenía que demostrarle que podía con lo que acababa de pedir, tenía que demostrarle que podía contra él… que podía contra ella misma. _

_Bella notó como los puños de Edward se tensaron y prensaron con ira. Su cuerpo estaba tan rígido como piedra, podía notarlo através del traje negro que vestía. Lo conocía tan bien. O eso creía. ¿Realmente lo conocía? ¿Realmente alguna vez lo llegó a conocer tan bien como pensaba? No. No lo conocía. Era un hombre diferente en el cuerpo del que hasta ese momento era su esposo. ¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿Tan ciega había sido? Tampoco lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué era lo que verdaderamente sabía? Tal vez nada._

— _¿Por qué?_

_Volvió en sí al escuchar la voz de Edward que sonó más a una orden que a una simple pregunta. Lo observó de nuevo. ¿Debía responder con la verdad o con la mentira? ¿Debía ser sincera con un hombre que no lo había sido con ella? Su cabeza le decía que no, que él no merecía su honestidad, que no merecía nada de su parte. Mas otro extremo de su mente le decía que, aunque fuera por ésta vez, ella tenía que responderle sin mentiras, que quizás ésta iba a ser la última oportunidad que tendría para ser honesta con los dos. _

_Cruzó los brazos en su pecho, de alguna forma intentando protegerse de lo que vendría después. Tenía ganas de gritar y maldecir al mundo. Tenía ganas de romper cada objeto en la habitación al igual que __**eso**__ se había roto en su interior. Tenía ganas de culpar a alguien, a cualquiera, a Edward si era necesario para calmarse. Sin embargo, no podía. Edward era tan culpable como ella._

—_Porque no puedo soportar más estar junto a ti. _

_Verdad._

_Ya no soportaba su presencia ni su rechazo. Ya no soportaba ver como la ignoraba como si fuera un simple objeto que molestaba en la casa. Ya no soportaba verlo y sentir que no lo conocía en lo más mínimo. Ya no soportaba llorar y que las lágrimas nunca acabasen. Ya no lo soportaba. _

—_Porque estoy cansada de todo esto._

_Verdad._

_Estaba cansada de sentirse como basura, de caminar en círculos como desquiciada. Estaba cansada de tocar su lado de la cama y verlo vacío. Estaba cansada de leer la misma página y quedarse estancada allí sin poder continuar. Estaba muy cansada._

—_Y porque lo quiero._

_Mentira._

_Ella no quería aquello, ella lo necesitaba. No quería seguir viviendo en ese lugar, ella necesitaba alejarse de todo. No quería cerrar los ojos, ella necesitaba dormir. No quería observar el tiempo pasar, ella necesitaba que parase por un día. No quería estar con él, ella necesitaba dejarlo. _

_Edward en ningún momento cerró los ojos, siempre sus párpados estuvieron abiertos observándola. La miraba como un águila marcando a su presa. Como si con sólo observarla pudiera matarla. Lo hacía como si estuviese a punto de clavarle un puñal. Ella ahí lo entendió. En ese instante fue capaz de comprender el significado oculto en sus ojos, fue capaz de decodificar lo que sus palabras no decían. Descubrió todo. Ahí fue cuando él lo dijo._

—_Está bien._

_Bella cerró los ojos por primera vez desde que habían estado allí. Le iba a dar el divorcio y ella podría respirar de nuevo. Saldría de esa cárcel en que se había convertido su vida y quizás tendría la oportunidad de empezar otra vez. ¿Acaso debía sentirse feliz? ¿Acaso debía volver a llorar? ¿Acaso sencillamente no podía aceptar la realidad como era? Ella lo había pedido y él se lo había dado, entonces, ¿qué debía sentir? No lo sabía. Acababa de oír como Edward le daba el divorcio, acababa de oír como él le daba una razón para salir de su vida. ¿Tenía que tomarla? Si._

_Se abrazó con más fuerza y se preguntó qué vendría ahora. Los sueños de un futuro con él ya habían desaparecido, pero de alguna manera ella tuvo el futuro que tanto deseó. Bella se enamoró y casó con el hombre que amaba, ese era el futuro que quería cuando apenas lo había conocido. Quisiera o no, ya había formado parte de su vida y eso nadie lo podría cambiar, ni ella ni él. Entonces comprendió que todo lo que quiso ya lo había tenido. Había sido feliz y había conocido a personas grandiosas. Había formado una parte de lo que sería una familia. Bella había tenido su futuro y era momento de construir otro sin Edward. Acababa de comenzar a hacerlo._

_Sintió como Edward le daba la espalda y luego escuchó sus pasos tranquilos dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación. Abrió los ojos. Él estaba a punto de irse, pero ella quería saberlo. Sí él se iba, llevaría todas las respuestas tras él, dejándola sin lo que necesitaba saber para continuar. No podía dejar que todo terminara así, tan fácil. _

— _¿Por qué?— preguntó lo más alto que pudo para que la escuchara._

_Ahora era su turno de responder. _

_Bella notó como sus músculos volvían a tensarse. Por alguna razón no quería que se girara, no quería verlo a los ojos mientras él respondía su pregunta. Tal vez porque aún dudaba de su propia confianza. _

_¿Le respondería? Si, él tenía que hacerlo. Ella había hecho lo mismo cuando él preguntó sus razones, ahora era su tiempo. Le respondería y ella escucharía. _

_Edward mantenía su mano derecha sobre el mango de la puerta, pero nunca la abrió y tampoco respondió. Estaba allí quieto, inmóvil, y Bella esperó. No le importaría esperar horas por su respuesta si sólo él se la diera. ¿Le dolería escucharla? Probablemente, sí. Sabía que al pedirle el divorcio había herido su orgullo, aunque lo escondiera tras una mascara de frialdad. Y también sabía que ahora le tocaba a él herirla a ella. Se imaginó el golpe, eso era lo primero que dolería; después vendrían las heridas y luego las cicatrices que estaba segura que quedarían. Siempre quedan, fuera o adentro… siempre las había._

_¿Sobreviviría a ellas? Posiblemente. Costaría pero lo haría. _

_Observó como la mano de Edward se apretaba con fuerza a la manija de la puerta y supo lo qué vendría. Se preparó para su llegada._

—_Porque no te amo— respondió, abrió la puerta y se fue dejándola allí._

_Sola._

_Otra vez, algo se quebró._

¿Cuántas veces recordaría aquella noche? ¿Cuánto más necesitaba torturarse? Sentía que todavía faltaba mucho para poder sentirse aliviada. Sentía que el camino era demasiado largo, mucho más de lo que podía soportar, pero allí estaba, parada en medio de su viejo apartamento. Ese era un buen comienzo, uno que la ayudaría más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Lamentablemente, tenía que volver al pasado para reencontrarse a sí misma, para armarse de nuevo como solía ser.

Después de que Edward soltara esas cuatro palabras y desapareciera de su vista, ella luego de horas sentada a un costado de la cama, había escuchado otra verdad, una que venía de su mente. Comprendió que no lo amaba. Se sintió extraña y confundida, pero eso era lo que necesitó para saber lo qué tenía que hacer. Tomó algunas prendas y lo necesario para algunos días, nada más. En aquella habitación dejó todas las joyas, vestidos, zapatos; abandonó todo lo que él le había regalado durante los años de su matrimonio. Era lo mejor. Por eso no volteó al salir del cuarto, no miró atrás ni intentó hacerlo, sólo salió de allí renunciando a su vida como la conocía.

No había encontrado a Edward por ningún lado al irse, y agradeció por ello. Sinceramente, eso era lo último que quería. Verlo significaría continuar allí cuando lo único que deseaba era alejarse de la casa y de él, por eso tuvo que hacerlo rápido. Llegó a la puerta que la llevaría lejos de todo, tomó las llaves de su auto y permaneció ahí, parada, como lo estaba ahora. No había contado el tiempo que pasó hasta que decidió salir de allí, minutos probablemente, pero en su mente se habían grabado los sentimientos que la habían embargado en ese momento.

Miedo. Añoranza. _Soledad_.

Recordaba que la tormenta se había detenido muchas horas antes, pero el piso y pasto fuera de la casa estaban completamente mojados, mientras que el barro había formado parte del paisaje. Recordaba como el viento había traspasado su fina chaqueta de algodón y como el frío se había adherido cruelmente a su piel. Recordaba cada maldito detalle de esa noche. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que recordarlo todo? ¿Por qué su memoria no era buena con ella y la dejaba olvidar al menos una milésima parte de todas sus memorias?

Más y más preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza, haciendo que un punzante dolor recorriera cada centímetro de su cráneo. Volvía a recordar. Recordó a dónde la confusión del momento la había llevado esa noche. Después de horas manejando sin sentido, había detenido el auto frente a un hotel de pésima calidad, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, sólo quería pensar. Durante los siguientes seis días había permanecido allí, acorralada entre cuatro paredes y acostada en la cama. Había dormido, mas no lo necesario, solo diez horas y luego su cabeza había continuado trabajando.

El primer día había sido el más importante de todos. Había pensado en cada aspecto de su vida visto desde diferentes perspectivas. Se había puesto en el lugar de cada familiar, de cada conocido, de cada persona, y había visualizado como se vería su vida desde esos puntos. Encontró que algunos podrían hallarla normal, simple, nada fuera de lo común, sólo otra persona más haciendo tumulto en el mundo.

_Divino. _

Luego, había descubierto que otros pocos encontraban su vida interesante, como si habláramos de un juego de estrategia en el que había que usar toda la inteligencia posible. Casi todos lo que estaban dentro de ese grupo habían sido amigos, hasta incluso algunos familiares. Recordó la risa irónica que había salido de su boca al clasificar a las personas en unas cuantas categorías bastantes excepcionales. Algunos habían entrado en la definición de "Interesados". Una gran cantidad, por no decir la mayoría, había ido a parar a "Perfectos inútiles", y unos pocos a "Confiables". Había creado muchas definiciones y en su momento había disfrutado y reído mientras las hacía, pero después no pudo más que sentir lástima de si misma. ¿Tan mal había estado para llegar a ese extremo?

Pero lo mejor llegó después, justo en el momento en que había comenzado a pensar en el último grupo de personas que le quedaba. ¿Qué habrían pensado de su vida? La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Perfecta.

Si, casi todos pensaban que su vida era perfecta. Amigos, familiares, vecinos; nadie había escapado. En ese instante había vuelto a reír. ¿Su vida era tan perfecta para ellos? ¿Tan feliz y única que todos la querían? Honestamente, le hubiera regalado un pedazo de ella a cada uno. No hubiera tenido problemas en hacerlo, luego vería como las porciones de su vida consumían a sus portadores.

La palabra en sí ya sonaba estúpida, pero sin embargo aquello había abierto otro cuestionario en su mente. ¿Existía la perfección? Desde luego que no. Las personas deseaban ser perfectas. Las cosas tenían que ser perfectas. El mundo debía ser perfecto, y no obstante nada ni nadie lo era. La perfección _no_ existía. Ella siempre había dicho que el ser humano desde el momento de su nacimiento ya sabía lo que querría en un futuro, y la perfección entraba en esa lista. Pero, ¿para qué ser perfecto? ¿Para que vivir intentándolo cuando es algo imposible?

Ese primer día lo había pasado intentando buscar un buen significado para _Perfección_, y lo había encontrado.

¿Qué era la perfección?

Era un estado que se podía mantener en la vida durante el tiempo que uno quisiese, pero a la vez era algo vacío, sin lógica ni sentido. Un simple estado que las personas sienten cuando ya no tienen nada más en la vida además de un enorme universo negro e infinito.

Durante el segundo día había descubierto todo lo que había perdido en esos años. Al casarse tan joven, ella había abandonado la mayoría de sus sueños. Había renunciado a la danza, al Ballet, a la melancólica música que acompañaba sus pasos. Había dejado de lado los teatros y las grandes orquestas. Había colgado sus zapatos de danza y los había reemplazado por aburridos tacones. Había renunciado a todo por eternas y mágicas promesas. Lo había hecho por amor. ¿Eso estuvo mal? Si, eran sus sueños, su pasión, no tendría que haber tomado esa decisión por un simple enamoramiento. Su padre le había dicho eso, había intentado hacerla entrar en razón y mostrarle que no tenía por qué elegir entre Edward y la danza cuando podía y tenía la habilidad para mantener los dos a la vez.

Ella lo ignoró.

Jamás había seguido los consejos de su padre, no por rebeldía, sino porque él nunca le había demostrado ser lo que decía. Charlie siempre hablaba de luchar por lo que uno amaba, pero él no había luchado por su madre. La había dejado ir con otro. Charlie siempre decía que a veces uno debía seguir su instinto, pero él nunca rompió las reglas. Charlie siempre le contaba sobre su niñez y lo buen hijo que había sido, pero no era él quien no había tenido una madre durante toda la vida. Charlie siempre aconsejaba y aconsejaba, pero él jamás había escuchado sus propias palabras. Entonces, ¿por qué ella tenía que seguirlas?

Por primera vez había deseado haberlo hecho.

Su padre había tenido razón en algo. Ella se había equivocado al elegir a Edward y ahora pagaba por ello. Había elegido sintiendo y no pensando. Jamás tendría que haber dejado de pensar. Tendría que haber escuchado claramente las voces en su cabeza, pero ella estaba tan cegada por la voz de Edward que no prestó atención a su interior. Tendría que haber cerrado los ojos y esperar a que la luz desapareciera, y recién ahí tomar una decisión. Tendría que haber hecho tantas cosas, pero no hizo nada.

Una equivocación más.

Así había estado todo el segundo día. Buscando, encontrando y lamentando. Fueron horas de largos pensamientos que siempre acababan en el lugar de los errores. Abrió su mente hasta entender lo que había hecho mal.

Al comienzo del tercer día se sentía agotada, no física, ya que había estado recostada todo el tiempo, sino psíquicamente. Sentía el cansancio que producía pensar, recordar y aceptar. Su estómago había gruñido en busca de alimento, pero ella sólo le ofreció tres mordidas de una tostada y un sorbo de café sin gusto. Eso fue todo, y su estómago no pidió más.

Aún recordaba lo que había hecho ese día. Todo se había basado en la aceptación. Al principió costó. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que aceptar? Luego de minutos comprendió. Tenía que aprender a aceptar y la aceptación se trataba de reconocer los defectos de uno mismo. Sabía que tenía defectos, _ahora_ lo sabía, pero en ese momento no. Tardó en hallarlos, tardó en hallarse, pero lo logró. Comenzó por admitir que ella no había sido buena hija, buena amiga, ni buena esposa. Comenzó por admitir que en cada término de persona ella había fallado en algo. Comenzó por admitir que extrañaba sentirse feliz y relajada. Admitió tantas cosas ese día, pero lo que más le costó fue admitir que le dolía aceptar todo aquello.

Aceptar dolía.

Aceptó que deseaba esconderse bajo una piedra y no salir hasta que todos se olvidaran de ella. Aceptó que hubiera querido ser ciega para no ver sus problemas y poder caminar sobre ellos sin miedo. Aceptó que si tuviera otra oportunidad sería una mejor persona, una a la que no le diera miedo la oscuridad ni las tormentas. Aceptó que le hubiera gustado ser invisible para que nadie pudiera verla ni señalarla con el dedo como si fuese una asesina. Terminó por aceptar que le hubiera encantado no tener sentimientos para así no sentir la crueldad de la vida.

¿Qué más había aceptado?

Muchas cosas, desde sentimientos, errores y deseos hasta decisiones, oportunidades y elecciones. Había aceptado, aceptado y aceptado. Dos, diez, veinte… Ya había olvidado cuántas veces, pero le había servido. No se sintió mejor ni diferente, pero supo que aquello había sido otro paso hacia delante.

Comprendió, por fin, que había aprendido a aceptar.

El cuarto día había llegado y ella lo recibió con los ojos perdidos en el techo de la habitación, observando como la pintura celeste caía al suelo. Recordaba muy poco sobre ese día, casi nada para ser más exactos. No recordaba cuántas mordidas le había dado a la tostada, ni cuántos sorbos de café había tomado. No recordaba si había salido al pequeño jardín del hotel o si había permanecido dentro del cuarto. No recordaba cómo se había sentido y mucho menos si había llorado.

¿Recordaba algo? Si.

Recordaba que no había pensado en nada ni nadie. Recordaba que había cerrado todos sus sentidos y había mantenido su mente en blanco. Recordaba que había contado cuántos pedazos de pintura seca caían del techo. Recordaba que había tarareado una canción de cuna para ella misma. Recordaba que había dormido y despertado. Recordaba que había alzado las piernas y que había observado a sus pies con rareza. Recordaba que debía pintarse las uñas. Pero había algo más que había recordado, algo que había llamado su atención durante todas las siguientes horas. Algo que la había hecho volver a pensar.

Su alianza.

Era un hermoso anillo de oro, bastante sencillo pero elegante, sin exorbitantes diamantes o exóticos diseños. Era sólo… precioso. Ese anillo había representado su unión con Edward, pero nada más. Si todo había terminado significaba que ya no existía tal unión entre ellos. No existía nada que un simple anillo pudiera arreglar. Era un simple objeto con gran valor sentimental, eso era todo. Recordaba perfectamente lo qué había hecho después; quizás eso era lo único que recordaba en detalle.

Había observado al anillo y lentamente había comenzado a quitárselo del dedo. Había sido extraño sentir como aquella argolla ascendía helando su piel para luego abandonar su lugar. Había sido extraño contemplar su dedo anular _vacío_. Había sido extraño tener la sensación de que algo no estaba donde debería, de que algo la había dejado. ¿Había hecho bien en quitárselo? ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta u otra vez había vuelto a equivocarse a gran escala? Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba. Aquel anillo durante los últimos años parecía haberse vuelto más pesado. Era como si además se hubiese soldado fuertemente a su dedo para no moverse de allí nunca. Aquel anillo se había vuelto un problema más en su vida.

Otro más.

¿Por qué todo siempre tenía que tornarse problemático? ¿Por qué nada podía permanecer como era? Había adorado a ese anillo y lo había odiado. Amor y odio. Muerte y vida. _Anillo y alivio_. Esa tarde, ella había optado por el alivio. Quería recordar cómo se sentía cerrar los párpados y no sentir una bola de angustia recorrer el cuerpo. Quería recordar cómo se sentía estar viva. Así que tomó al anillo y lo guardó en alguna parte de su maleta, intentando no recordar su ubicación. A pesar de todo, no podía deshacerse de el todavía. Sentía que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, ni tampoco el lugar. ¿Tendría que devolvérselo a Edward? No era una opción que le agradara, pero tal vez eso era lo que debía hacer. No lo sabía. ¿Tirarlo a la basura? Aunque le atrajera la idea eso no estaba bien. Hasta el momento había dejado el anillo en la maleta, escondido entre sus prendas y esperando por salir.

_Anillo estúpido._

El quinto día había tocado a su puerta y ella había abierto obligada. Ese día no había sido diferente ni especial, había sido sólo un día más. ¿Había hecho algo diferente? Quizás. ¿Observarse al espejo era hacer algo diferente? Bueno, ella hizo eso. Contempló su reflejo en el espejo durante mucho tiempo, buscando algo que no sabía qué era. Hacía bastante que no se miraba al espejo, pero no en ese sentido. Ella antes se levantaba a la mañana y colocaba algo de maquillaje en el rostro, se peinaba y vestía. Se miraba al espejo, pero no con tanta intensidad como lo había hecho en esos momentos. Jamás se había detenido a contemplar sus ojos, por ejemplo. Jamás se había detenido a analizar su cuerpo. Jamás se había detenido a criticar el corte de su cabello y su color. Jamás se había detenido _así_ frente al espejo. Jamás se había detenido a conocerse.

Descubrió cosas interesantes, cosas que nunca antes había visto en ella. Descubrió que sus ojos no eran solamente marrones como ella siempre había creído, sino que eran chocolates. Descubrió que su cuerpo no era tan menudo ni tan relleno como había pensado, sino que era delgado, mas de lo que le gustaría, y algo pálido. Descubrió que las ondas de su cabello lo hacían ver lindo y que en realidad era de color caoba. Descubrió que no era como su mente la había dibujado. Ella tenía más trazos finos y gruesos. Ella tenía más borrones y sombras. Ella estaba dibujada en blanco y negro. Descubrió que quería algo de color en su vida.

Tenía que dibujarse de nuevo.

Había continuado observándose y cada vez hallaba cosas nuevas. Más, más y más. Grandes y pequeños detalles en ella que hacían la diferencia. ¿Cómo nunca pudo verlos? Eran fascinantes, incluso hasta los peores. Esos detalles que nadie quería ver, ella los veía y eran sorprendentes. Tantos años y jamás se había conocido como realmente era. Había deseado descubrir más, pero llegó a un punto en donde ya no había más para mostrar. El ser humano era hermoso y ella había acabado de verlo.

Recordó que se había observado por última vez antes de sonreír y volver a la cama. Nunca se había sentido así, tan única, tan especial. Nunca se había sentido tan distinta e interesante al mismo tiempo. Nunca se había sentido _alguien_. Edward en un principio la había hecho sentir de esa manera y mil más, pero luego sintió que todo había sido causa de la emoción del momento. Había sentido que él le había mentido. ¿Le había mentido? Le hubiese gustado saberlo, pero para qué. No era tiempo de preguntarse esas cosas.

El quinto día había sido realmente interesante.

Había llegado el último día y ese había sido el más difícil. Era momento de salir a la realidad. Era momento de volver al mundo adulto para siempre, ya no podía continuar encerrada en ese cuarto de hotel. Ya no podía continuar recostada sobre la cama. Era el último día en su extraño escondite y ella debía aprovecharlo. Lo había hecho. Había buscado su celular en la maleta y había llamado después de seis días a la empresa en donde trabajaba de asistente para renunciar. No aclaró el por qué, ya que no era protocolar decirlo por teléfono, pero renunció. Lo había hecho porque lo necesitaba, tenía que cortar todos los hilos que la obligaban a actuar y ser alguien que no quería. Jamás le había gustado trabajar de asistente, pero lo hacía porque entretenía a su mente. No necesitaba el dinero, pero lo hacía porque no quería vivir de Edward toda la vida. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y sintió que había hecho algo bien por primera vez. Desde luego que tendría que buscar un trabajo nuevo, pero no importaba.

Lo más difícil había llegado minutos después.

Recordó que se sintió aterrada y con ganas de pagar unos cuantos días más por la habitación. Llamar a su trabajo había sido fácil, mucho más fácil que lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Tendría que mentir… mentirle a _él_? Le había mentido a todos y él entraba en esa bolsa, pero no sabía por qué sentía que ella tendría que hablar con la verdad. Mentir iba a ser fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo, pero fácil al fin. ¿Le mentiría a la única persona en que confiaba? Quizás lo hiciera. Ella le mentía a todos, pero ésta vez no podía hacerlo a él. Había observado su celular que había quedado tendido a su lado en la cama. Debía hacerlo pero no quería. No podía soportar hablar con él cuando sabía que muy probablemente pudiera sacarle la verdad en un segundo. Una llamada era algo simple, sólo escucharía su voz, nada más, pero mirarlo a la cara era algo peor. ¿Qué prefería?

_Cobarde_.

Había tomado al celular y había buscado su nombre en la agenda.

_A. B. C. D… E._

Lo había encontrado y no había sabido qué hacer, cómo continuar. Todo era demasiado fuerte. Demasiado para ella. Sólo tenía que apretar un botón y ya. Sólo tenía que mover su dedo un poco más arriba y presionar. Listo, así de fácil. No, nada era fácil, ni sencillo. Todo era complicado y no podía pensar con tantas voces en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no se callaban? ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? Sólo quería pensar con la mente fría pero no podía. Si actuaba por impulso luego se arrepentiría, como con todo lo que había hecho de esa manera. Jugó con el celular. Una sola llamada y luego las palabras irían solas.

Presionó el botón.

Lo había hecho después de todo, de las idas y vueltas, de las dudas, y aún así recordaba lo qué sucedió luego.

— _¿Bella?_

_Deseó haber cortado la llamada y arrojar el celular contra la pared. ¿Por qué tenía que haber atendido? ¿Por qué tuvo que haber dicho su nombre? Se suponía que debía responder, pero cómo hacerlo cuando las palabras no salen de tu boca. No podía seguir teniéndole miedo a la voz de una persona que estaba a kilómetros de ella. No podía seguir comportándose como una niña de cuatro años asustada por todo. _

_Era hora de creer._

—_Emmet— dijo su nombre casi en un susurro—. Hola._

_El otro lado de la línea permaneció en completo silencio. _

_Bella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y esperó. ¿Cómo debía empezar? ¿Qué debía decir? Tantas preguntas y ni una respuesta. Estaba nerviosa y sintió como si se estuviera formando un nudo en la garganta, uno que comenzaba a comprimir se lentamente alrededor de ésta. ¿Acaso todo tenía que complicarse aún más? ¿Acaso no podía ni siquiera hablar sin sentirse ahogada? ¿Acaso… no podía todo simplemente terminar?_

_Notó que sus manos temblaban. ¡Basta! No quería más de eso. No quería vivir aterrada. Ella confiaba en Emmett, en nadie más. La familia Cullen era importante para ella a pesar de todo, pero en esos momentos no podía confiar en cualquiera. Sabía que ellos nunca la traicionarían, jamás, pero ahora sólo tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de sus palabras y reacciones. Tenía miedo de que la borraran de sus vidas cuando ella todavía no sabía si estaba preparada para pasar por otra cosa como esa. Tenía miedo de todos, y esa era una realidad que no cambiaría. Ellos ya no eran su familia, o no lo serían muy pronto, eran parte de Edward y aunque la lastimara, ella tenía que alejarse por un tiempo de ellos. No era egoísta, sólo quería pensar más y seis días no eran suficientes. Bella necesitaba meses y no lo conseguiría si continuaba pegada a ellos como si fueran su puerto seguro. Tenía que adentrarse al océano para aprender a madurar… a crecer. _

—_Bella, ¿en dónde estás?— preguntó al fin la gruesa voz de Emmett._

_Sonaba sereno, pero ella lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que en realidad se encontraba intranquilo, pero otra duda cruzó por su mente._

_¿Emmet sería como Edward?_

_No. Él nunca podría ser como su hermano. Emmett era diferente en casi todos los aspectos que llegó a conocer, y, definitivamente, los dos eran muy opuestos. Emmett era alegre y la vida para él era otro juego más, pero siempre le sorprendió la facilidad que tenía para adecuarse a los problemas. Quizás por eso ella sentía que debía hablar con él. _

_Emmett sabía de los conflictos que había tenido con Edward y, sin embargo, ella nunca dijo una palabra sobre eso. Jamás le habló a nadie sobre sus peleas, sus gritos, sus discusiones. Jamás habló sobre la idea del divorcio, pero a pesar de todo, ella siempre percibió que él sabía más de lo que decía saber. Mucho más. Estaba segura que Edward no le había dicho nada sobre los problemas que tenían, a él nunca le había gustado integrar a la familia en __**sus**__ asuntos, mas sabía que Emmett tenía conocimiento de ellos. ¿Cómo? Simple intuición, quizás. Emmett cada vez que la veía, le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, y por alguna razón, ella siempre sintió que aquella pregunta significaba más de lo que parecía. Tal vez lo que él quería decir era: "¿Cómo estás y apropósito, qué tal van las discusiones con mi hermano?". Irónico pero cierto. _

_Emmett intuía todo lo que estaba pasando._

—_Estoy bien, no te preocupes— respondió suavemente._

_Mentía de nuevo. _

—_Dime dónde te encuentras. Pasaré por ti lo más rápido que pueda— dijo Emmett con seriedad en la voz._

_Bella suspiró. Sabía lo que sucedía cuándo él usaba ese tono de voz, pero no quería verlo. No tan rápido. Todavía necesitaba hacer una última cosa y con él pisando sus talones iba a ser imposible. Ella todavía no estaba bien._

—_Emmett, por favor… no te necesito— dijo sin pensar._

_Una vez más no pensó. _

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué tenía siempre que arruinarlo todo? _

_Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. _

_Lo único que fue capaz de escuchar fue la respiración de Emmett, pero nada más. No respondió ni colgó. Sabía muy bien que lo había herido cuando él sólo quería ayudarla, cuando ella misma había buscado su ayuda. Sintió la culpa comenzar a llenarla poco a poco, de pies a cabeza. ¿Por qué lastimaba a todos? Ella realmente no valía la pena. ¿Por qué debían ayudarla cuando escapaba de toda ayuda? No quería ser ayudada. Mentira. Ella sí quería que la ayudasen a seguir, pero su personalidad ya estaba tan acostumbrada a alejar a todos que no distinguía cuando verdaderamente deseaba un poco de fuerza extra._

_El nudo se oprimió más._

—_Perdóname— murmuró agotada._

_¿Cuántas veces más tendría que pedir disculpas por sus mismos errores? Aunque lo único que realmente quería era dejar de cometerlos. Ese sería un buen principio._

—_Bella, no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero estamos preocupados por ti. Ni tú ni Edward han dado señales de vida durante casi una semana— musitó Emmett con un atisbe de sutileza, como si notara que estaba susceptible. A ella no le pasó desapercibido el "estamos". ¿Por qué la familia Cullen no podía echarla a un lado y olvidarla? Sería de algún modo más fácil si ellos tomaran la iniciativa de alejarla—. Pensamos que tal vez habían salido de viaje. ¿Está todo bien?_

_¿Estaba todo bien? Se preguntó internamente. No, todo estaba mucho peor de lo que imaginaban. Aquella pregunta otra vez le había sonado con doble sentido. No podía decirle a Emmett que todo estaba fantástico y genial. No podía decirle que estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida. Le estaría mintiendo, pero tampoco podía decirle que todo se había ido al mismo infierno y que su vida se había reducido a cero. Aquella sería una verdad cruel. ¿Qué respuesta debía salir de su boca? ¿Qué debía contarle al hermano de su futuro ex- esposo? _

—_No lo sé._

_Simple y natural. Esa había sido su respuesta. Bastante adecuada a la situación. Se preguntó por Edward, ¿estaría bien? Seguramente si. Él siempre estaba bien, sin importar el momento, e imaginárselo llorando por los rincones era algo que solo su sátira imaginación podía crear. ¿Por qué le tenía que importar lo que sucediera con él? _

_Buscó algún punto en la pared celeste para fijar la mirada. No estaba mal seguir pensando en él, al fin y al cabo todavía seguía siendo alguien importante en su vida. Seguía siendo su esposo. Separarse de él no significaba odiarlo, y aunque quisiera no podría. Odiar era un sentimiento muy fuerte, y ella había dejado de lado sus sentimientos por él hace algún tiempo atrás. _

— _¿Quieres hablar?_

_Escuchó la voz de Emmett preguntar con suavidad y sutileza, como si se encontrara tanteando un terreno peligroso._

_El nudo volvió a oprimirse._

_¿Quería hablar con él? ¿Podría hacerlo? Nuevamente estaba aterrorizada. No podría hablar sin sentirse adolorida, lastimada. Estaba completamente segura que no podría hacerlo. Las voces habían vuelto a su cabeza, riendo y gritando. _

"_Rómpete, vuelve a romperte…"_

"_Quiébrate y sufre. ¡Hazlo!…" _

"_Mírate. Mira bien lo patética que eres…"_

_No quería oír más. No quería escucharlas más. ¡Basta! Sólo deseaba que desaparezcan de su mente y no volvieran jamás._

—_No lo sé._

_Eso fue todo. _

_El silencio de nuevo se apoderó de los teléfonos. Emmett no agregó nada más y ella apoyó su barbilla en las rodillas. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue sincera, ella no sabía qué quería hacer. No mintió. Tal vez si respondía que sí quería hablar con él, no tuviera la valentía necesaria para hacerlo, pero si respondía que no, se quedaría con un asqueroso sabor en la boca. Decidió no mentir. Decidió ser honesta._

_Decidió ser ella._

_Durante segundos se dedicó a escuchar la mudez de Emmett. No sabía que era lo que él esperaba que ella contestase, pero había hecho lo mejor que pudo. Su respuesta no era la mejor, pero representaba cómo se sentía. Representaba más de lo que pudiera explicar con simples palabras. Su valor era pobre, y en algún momento había llegado hasta el fondo del vacío. _

_Las voces habían detenido sus palabras. Ya no las escuchaba en su cabeza, pero no habían desaparecido del todo. Escuchaba sus murmullos en los lugares más recónditos de su mente. ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? _

—_Bella, ¿qué ha sucedido?_

_¿Ahora qué haría? Sintió miedo y peligro. Emmett acababa de preguntar lo que más temía escuchar y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Ya no bastaba con un simple "No sé", ahora debía responder y tenía que elegir qué hacer, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido. No pudo. Su cabeza se volvió un desastre otra vez y se sintió incapaz de responder. El camino de la mentira estaba tan complicado como el de la verdad. Ahora nada podría ayudarla, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, pero ella debía pensar. Tenía que usar la cabeza y comprender lo qué debía hacer. La intuición no servía de nada. El azar no servía de nada. La suerte no servía de nada. No sabía si podría soportar colocar un error más en su larga lista de equivocaciones. _

_Contempló sus uñas clavarse en la palma de su mano, dejando finas marcas rojas. Se dedicó a ello, hasta que decidió hablar. _

—_Pedí el divorcio a Edward._

_El nudo le cortó la respiración. _

Había sido horrible hablar con Emmett. Al parecer la sinceridad no había sido la decisión correcta; escuchar su lastima era lo último que quería. Ella no quería la lastima de nadie. No quería que nadie la compadeciera como si fuese una maldita enferma. ¿Es que acaso nadie la entendía? Separarse iba a ser una difícil y dolorosa etapa en su vida, pero era sólo eso, una etapa. Saldría delante de alguna manera y su vida volvería a ser normal. ¿Por qué no podían comprender eso?

Suspiró y movió sus pies hacia los ventanales de la habitación. El piso de madera inmediatamente crujió enojado ante sus pisadas, mas ella ignoró el sonido y continuó su camino. Al llegar frente a las majestuosas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales se detuvo. Las telas solían ser beige, pero ahora eran grises hasta el punto de convertirse en negras; el polvo se había incrustado en ellas como una bacteria.

Sin esperar más, sujetó una de las cortinas y la corrió hacia un costado. El polvo rápidamente inundó el aire y la fuerte luz hizo que sus ojos se cerraran incómodos. Llevó una mano hacia su boca y tosió con dificultad al sentir el polvo raspar su garganta.

La oscuridad había comenzado a disiparse conforme la luz del sol iluminaba todo el lugar. Volvió a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una gruesa nube de polvo flotando en el aire. Realmente moriría luego de limpiar todo el departamento. Lentamente volteó y se encontró una visión más suave del cuarto, aunque la soledad en el se hizo mucho más visible, de la misma manera que ella se encontraba.

Acababa de dejar de lado los recuerdos y las lágrimas. Acababa de echar las cartas sobre la mesa y ahora debía empezar otro juego. Su destino había empezado a contar de nuevo.

_Trece minutos. Catorce minutos. Quince minutos. Dieciséis minutos…_

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero de repente notó que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones. No le importaba el polvo, ni la suciedad de éste, sólo quería sentarse y descansar. Los sentimientos y las emociones pesaban demasiado, y todavía no sabía si ella iba a ser capaz de sostener todo ese peso. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y luego de un rato se quedaron estancados en sus manos, que reposaban en su regazo. Sentía murmullos en su cabeza y hacía todo lo posible para no escucharlos. Deseaba ignorarlos pero no podía, ella siempre sabía que estaban allí… en algún rincón de su mente.

Su mirada no se movió de sus manos y notó que éstas estaban más pálidas de lo común. Casi se veían las venas a la perfección. Cerró sus párpados para no ver más.

¿Tan afectada estaba? ¿Tan rota y cansada podría encontrarse? El dolor volvió y la sensación de estar perdida nuevamente la golpeó. Otra vez se sentía aturdida y confundida. Otra vez se sentía desgarrada y debilitada. Ya no quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Las emociones iban y venían y la dañaban a su paso.

Todo terminaría y algún día ya no sentiría todo aquello. Ese día sería inmune a los sentimientos y nada, ni nadie podría herirla de nuevo. No más dolor, no más sufrimiento, no más sollozos. No más Edward.

Abrió los ojos y se vio de nuevo allí, en su viejo departamento.

Sola.

…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos**.**

Creo que ya pasaron más de dos años desde el que publiqué el primer y único capítulo (hasta ahora) de ésta historia. No tengo excusas ni nada por el estilo, simplemente diré que la inspiración e imaginación se mudaron a otro lado con respecto al fic. En fin, como habrán notado, voy a seguir con la historia.

Éste capítulo en especial, me resultó fascinante para escribir. Supongo que es notable la minoría en cuanto a diálogos, y no es que lo haya hecho sin pensar. Al contrario, lo pensé y mucho mientras escribía porque no sabía si iba a resultar cansador leer tantos pensamientos, sentimientos, etc. Lo que hice fue simplemente usar éste capítulo para describir como Bella se sintió durante ese lapso de tiempo entre la comprensión de lo que acababa de pasar en su vida y la aceptación de ese hecho. No sé ustedes pero estoy más que satisfecha sobre cómo quedó.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Saludos!


	3. The Sound Of You Walking Away

_**Capítulo Dos: The sound of you walking away**_

—Son veinte dólares.

La voz gruesa del conductor del taxi la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sin mucha prisa metió la mano en su bolso sacando el dinero necesario para pagarle al hombre, quien tomó los billetes de manera bruta y rápidamente le dio con mala cara el vuelto.

La expresión, ni el tono de voz del conductor la hicieron prestarle mucha atención. Nada le importaba. Nada excepto la casa frente a ella.

En pocos minutos se vio a sí misma fuera del automóvil que al instante rugió para luego arrancar y doblar hacia la esquina más cercana, desapareciendo completamente. Sentía en sus desnudos brazos el calor que los rayos del sol causaban, mientras que la brisa primaveral desordenaba su cabello una y otra vez. Se detuvo allí durante lo que podrían haber sido horas, sin saber bien qué hacer, sólo observando la casa blanca de aspecto viejo del otro lado de la calle. Aquella era la casa en la que se había criado de niña, había vivido allí durante diecinueve años.

Y ahora que estaba ahí, sentía que nada había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo. Flores de fresas plantadas frente a la casa, el llamador de ángeles colgado en la puerta, el pasto verde cortado a la misma medida de siempre. Todo se encontraba igual.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había estado allí? Meses, años tal vez. Honestamente no podía recordar el último momento en que había pisado aquel lugar. Y ahora se sentía aterrada de hacerlo de nuevo. No sabía cómo hacer para que sus piernas comenzaran a moverse para cruzar la calle. Humedeció sus labios y fijó su mirada en un niño que pasaba frente a ella en bicicleta, intentando olvidarse por un instante en dónde se encontraba.

Era una actitud muy cobarde de su parte, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Podría quedarse allí, parada como una estúpida sin moverse con tal de no hacer llegar el momento que tanto temía.

Cerró los ojos, incómoda con la potente luz del sol. Era un hermoso día para estar allí. La brisa volvió a jugar con su pelo y su corazón se aceleró ante la expectación.

Había vuelto a San Francisco.

Había vuelto a Charlie.

Todavía no entendía qué le había pasado por la cabeza para tomar tal decisión. Los dedos de las manos le sobrarían si tenía que contar las veces que había viajado para visitar a su padre desde que se había ido de la casa. Amaba a Charlie pero vivir con él no había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Él había sido un padre soltero que había tenido que lidiar con una hija sin la ayuda de nadie, y ella comprendía aquello, pero fueron muchas las veces en que deseó desaparecer de allí y jamás volver. Charlie podía ser demasiado sobre protector cuando quería, y ella siempre había sido una persona con un perfil bastante independiente. O, al menos, eso quería creer.

Había sentido la necesidad de volver y lo había hecho. Se suponía que debía ir allí, llamar a la puerta y abrazar a su padre cuando éste le abriera, pero sabía que no podría hacer nunca eso. Ella no era así. Nunca lo había sido.

— ¿Cariño, te encuentras perdida?

Bella giró el rostro al escuchar una fina voz tras ella. Contemplándola extrañadamente se encontraba una anciana con bolsas de compras en sus manos. Las arrugas de su rostro se intensificaron al notar que Bella se había quedado en silencio y las gruesas gafas que adornaban sus ojos se movieron fugazmente al cambiar su expresión por una preocupada.

— ¿Querida, estás bien? — volvió a preguntar con tono intranquilo mientras daba unos lentos pasos hacia ella.

Bella rápidamente colocó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la señora.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien sólo algo… indecisa — respondió alzando las esquinas de sus labios.

La anciana cabeceó al entender y la volvió a mirar sin antes sonreírle amablemente.

—No hace bien estar bajo el sol a estas horas.

Bella asintió y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la casa frente a ella, escuchando los pausados pasos de la señora alejarse con lentitud.

Estaba llamando la atención y tenía que moverse de allí sino quería que alguien terminara llamando a la policía. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero, simplemente, no quería hacerlo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de mover sus piernas y comenzar a caminar hacia la que alguna vez había sido su casa.

¿Y si Charlie no estaba? Después de todo, no había llamado para avisarle sobre su visita y la parte más cobarde de ella deseaba que eso fuera cierto. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que su padre no se encontrara en la casa era casi imposible. Tenía que tener mucha suerte para que aquello sucediera, y precisamente ella no era una persona a la que se la podía llamar suertuda.

El canto de los pájaros penetró sus oídos. ¿Por qué todo en aquel lugar daba la sensación de felicidad? ¿Por qué todo parecía tan feliz y sencillo? Apretó su bolso contra el costado de la cintura con fuerza, mientras observaba la casa cada vez más cerca de ella.

Que fácil que resultaba la idea de salir corriendo lejos de ahí. Muy fácil para su gusto. Pero ella misma había decidido ir hacia aquel lugar. Tal vez había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que tendría que decirle a Charlie que no se preocupó por pensar en lo que sentiría al llegar allí. Se había olvidado ese detalle.

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer al tenerlo en frente? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir al verlo? Quería mentirle, deseaba mentirle. Por dios, era su propio padre del que estaba hablando, era Charlie al que le tiraría toda esa basura a la cara como una hipócrita. Seguramente, le sonreiría, le contaría de lo emocionante y genial que era su vida, de lo feliz que se sentía al verlo de nuevo, le hablaría sobre sus planes a futuro y cosas como esas. No se preocuparía en contarle detalles de los que él no se tenía que enterar, ni se preocuparía en lagrimar frente a él.

No se molestaría en serle sincera.

Pintaría su vida de muchos colores, le pondría algo de emoción a sus palabras, quizás una que otra sonrisa también, y luego cambiaría la conversación para que él volcara toda su atención en cualquier cosa emocionante que le haya sucedido en los últimos años. Tomarían un té, comerían un pedazo de pastel de limón cada uno, luego ella lo miraría y le diría cuánto lo había extrañado para luego caminar junto a él hacia la puerta, abrazarlo suavemente y desaparecer en algún camino que la llevara lejos de allí.

Levantó la mirada y ésta chocó con una gruesa puerta marrón. Casi en cámara lenta observó su brazo derecho alzarse y golpear la puerta tres veces con la fuerza suficiente para ser escuchada. Cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar unos pasos acercarse del otro lado de la madera. Sabía que era él, reconocía el sonido de sus pasos al caminar.

No habían pasado seis segundos cuando escuchó la manija de bronce de la puerta moverse hacia un costado, para luego comenzar a abrirse.

Abrió los ojos.

Las idénticas miradas chocolate colisionaron al instante.

_**OOO**_

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado?

Había llegado el momento de las preguntas, podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Ahora tendría que comenzar a responder como siempre había hecho. Pero aún así no se sentía cómoda con eso. No quería hablar sobre nada que tuviera que ver con su vida, mas sabía que era inminente que aquello sucediera. Tarde o temprano tendría que abrir la boca y comenzar a largar palabras vacías sólo para mantener en gusto la mente de su padre.

No sentía nada de culpa, ya lo había hecho antes durante las casuales llamadas telefónicas. Nunca había sentido remordimiento por mentirle a Charlie, ¿entonces por qué debía sentirlo ahora, justo ahora? Él no tenía por qué saber sobre sus problemas, él no tenía por qué preocuparse por algo que no necesitaba su preocupación. Charlie debía estar lejos de la línea que unía sus vidas. Debía estar lejos de la realidad.

Inconcientemente sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su padre, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella en la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Cada uno con una taza de té caliente en sus manos. A simple vista Charlie lucía igual que siempre; podía decir que, como a la casa, los años no le había afectado para nada, pero estaría mintiendo de nuevo.

Él estaba diferente, lo podía ver, incluso sentir. Tenía pequeñas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos y también unas cuantas en su frente. Su cuerpo parecía más delgado, lo notaba mucho en su rostro también. La última vez que lo había visto él había estado más relleno, sus mejillas habían parecido más redondeadas, pero ahora lucía consumido. Sus ojos castaños estaban opacos, casi negros mientras que debajo de ellos se distinguían unas gruesas sombras oscuras. Quizás lo único que seguía en su lugar era su bigote.

Dio un corto sorbo a su té, sintiendo el líquido caliente quemar su garganta a su paso. Necesitaba aquello para poder comenzar a hablar sin interrupciones.

—Como siempre — respondió suavemente, sin dar mucha información. Sus ojos se posaron en Charlie—. ¿Tú?

Él le sonrió y, por alguna razón, aquello movió algo en su interior. No le gustaba ver sonreír a su padre por más raro que parezca. Se sentía incómoda al ver su sonrisa ya que él no era una persona que acostumbraba a sonreír a cada segundo, sólo lo hacía cuando verdaderamente lo sentía.

Tal vez no era la única que había cambiado, después de todo.

—Bien — eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Bella lo contempló y llenó su boca con té caliente, quemándose otra vez pero sin largar quejido alguno.

Su cabeza buscaba algún tema de conversación, mas nada se le ocurría. Era como si el destino quisiera mantener aquel tenso clima entre ellos. Aunque, verdaderamente, no se sorprendía de nada, desde que tenía memoria su relación había sido algo como eso. Muy pocas veces habían sido las que había disfrutado con él.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, comprendía lo débil que había sido el lazo que la unía a Charlie.

Otra cosa más a su lista de errores.

—No esperaba tu visita.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su padre.

—Lo siento, no pensé si estarías ocupado — musitó en forma de disculpa, aunque interiormente, había deseado que así fuera.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—No tenía nada que hacer — dijo con su voz gruesa—, sólo que me sorprendió verte aquí. La última vez que viniste fue para decirme que te casarías.

Bella sintió como si un balde de agua helada fuera arrogado en su espalda.

Era cierto, ahora que él lo había dicho recordaba ese día, pero no había pensado que ese había sido la última vez que ella lo había visitado. Y hubiese sido mejor jamás recordarlo.

No sabía si reír o llorar. Todo parecía querer terminar en el tema que tanto había tratado de evadir durante días. No quería hablarlo, con nadie y mucho menos con su propio padre. Él era la última persona con quien lo hablaría.

O eso creía.

Dirigió su mirada a su taza de té, esperando que su mirada no la delatara. No quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía con ella.

—No recordaba aquello — mintió, disfrazando la verdad por ignorancia.

Charlie la contempló sin decir nada, mientras llevaba la taza a su boca. Bella sintió que él quería adentrarse en un tema en especial, y tenía una leve sospecha sobre cuál era aquel. Le sonrió y movió su mirada hacia la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, tratando de no cruzarse con los ojos de su padre.

—Estás más delgada de lo que recuerdo.

Bella observó por última vez el jardín antes de posar su mirada en Charlie.

—Sigo igual que siempre — comentó serenamente mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Pero tú luces cansado, ¿está todo bien?

Ella notó como el cuerpo de Charlie se tensaba casi indescriptiblemente luego de decirle aquello. Por dentro se preguntó cuánto se había perdido en la vida de su padre, y eso la hizo sentir culpable. ¿Qué clase de hija había sido? Desde que había decidido alejarse de él no había pensado en las consecuencias de su decisión. Había comenzado a vivir en otra parte lejos de su presencia y cuando conoció a Edward la distancia entre ella y su padre se incrementó muchísimo más. Pero ahora que había vuelto a la vida de Charlie, se sentía una completa desconocida. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese encargado de borrar todo rastro de afecto entre ellos.

Su padre se alzó del asiento inesperadamente y se dirigió hacia la alacena. Comenzó a abrir las puertas del mueble como si se encontraba buscando algo y ella notó como sacaba unos platos pequeños de allí.

Dándole la espalda él le habló.

—Está todo bien — respondió sin girarse a verla, y caminando hacia la heladera—. Tú sabes, el trabajo y el estrés a veces me tienen algo sofocado.

Bella observó la espalda de su padre que se movía distraídamente mientras él cortaba un pastel.

En ese instante, ella sintió aquel nudo tan conocido comenzar a formarse en el medio de su garganta, oprimiéndola suavemente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como estos se humedecían tras los párpados. Sabía que Charlie no podía verla, él se encontraba concentrado en su tarea, pero aún así rogó a su interior porque no se viniera a bajo frente a él.

Sintió sus manos empezar a temblar levemente, por lo que abandonó la taza de té sobre la mesa y las escondió en su regazo, lejos de la posible mirada de su padre. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y la sensación de picazón y ardor en ellos la hizo inquietar completamente. Poco a poco, el nudo en su garganta comenzó a debilitar su opresión, pero el daño ya había sido hecho.

Lo sabía, no podía explicar cómo, pero lo hacía. Charlie mentía. No le costó mucho esfuerzo notarlo, pero él le mentía. Había algo que no estaba bien y no se lo había dicho, y ella había preferido quedarse callada.

Un mentiroso siempre reconoce a otro mentiroso.

—Debes cuidarte — dijo Bella sin saber de dónde sacó la fuerza para hablar de manera normal.

—Lo sé, he estado pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones. Creo que debo aceptar el peso de la edad.

— ¿Has pensado en algún lugar?

Charlie volteó y caminó de regreso hacia Bella con dos porciones de pastel. Colocó un plato frente a ella y otro en su lado de la mesa mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

—Si, pero no he encontrado ninguno de mi gusto — mencionó distraídamente—. Supongo que disfrutaré de mis vacaciones en ésta casa.

Bella asintió y comenzó a mover el pastel con el tenedor, sin tener mucha hambre y aún con la sensación de ahogo en ella.

— ¿Y Edward cómo se encuentra?

Su mano detuvo su movimiento mientras que sus ojos se estancaron en el pedazo de pastel sin tocar.

Desde que llegó a ese lugar había deseado que esa pregunta jamás saliera de los labios de Charlie. Había deseado nunca escucharla, ni siquiera imaginarla. Pero en algún lugar, muy en las profundidades de su interior, sabía que era inevitable que su padre preguntara aquello. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Ella, ante los ojos de Charlie, aún continuaba casada con Edward, aún seguía siendo su esposa. Y, legalmente, todavía lo estaba. No podía culpar a su padre por preguntar algo que en algún momento pasado hubiese sonado tan común, y que ella sin dudas hubiese respondido fácilmente.

Cada pensamiento se volvió más pesado mientras los segundos continuaban corriendo. Cada sonido se volvió más lejano mientras sus ojos se mantenían perdidos en ese pastel frente a ella. Cada emoción se escondió detrás de invisibles paredes en alguna parte dentro suyo.

Y el deseo de mentir se incrementó violentamente.

Sus labios se movieron solos.

—Supongo que se encuentra bien.

Su voz sonó lejana, vacía y Charlie clavó su mirada chocolate en su hija.

— ¿Supones? — inquirió con desconcierto mal disimulado.

Bella alzó sus ojos y los fijó en los de su padre, preguntándose si aquella era la decisión correcta, preguntándose si valía la pena mover la tierra bajo sus pies otra vez… si importaba sentirse perdida nuevamente. Comenzó a cuestionarse cuántas palabras bastarían para quebrar las barreras que había construido durante las últimas semanas.

Charlie la contempló y en su delgado rostro lentamente comenzó a formarse un ceño, acentuando unas finas arrugas alrededor de la cara. El silencio de su hija sólo lo inquietaba más y algo le decía que había más de lo que él podría saber, e, incluso, intuir.

—Bella qu—

—Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas o pensarlas. En el instante en que aquella oración retumbó en las paredes celestes de la cocina, todo pareció perder importancia y quedar estancado en su lugar. Todo se sintió más denso y el aire cayó a su alrededor.

Lo había dicho, después de darle tantas vueltas, lo había hecho. No se sentía diferente, no era como si un peso hubiese desaparecido de su espalda. Su interior se sintió igual, notaba el dolor en el mismo lugar en el que había estado desde que todo había comenzado. Tal vez repetirse esas mismas palabras a sí misma no había funcionado para nada.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que habló. Ni Charlie ni ella dieron señales de querer agregar algo, los dos se mantenían en sus lugares y sin moverse. Como si no quisieran arruinar el momento. Bella había corrido su mirada de la figura de su padre, no quería ver su expresión ni sus ojos diciéndole _te lo dije_. Sinceramente no quería saber lo que él pensaba. Aunque la verdad era que ella ya lo sabía, no necesitaba que Charlie lo expresara con palabras porque era indiscutible lo que su silencio hablaba.

Contempló a su alrededor, evitando la mirada de su padre. Registró cada detalle de la cocina, la textura de los muebles y el polvo en alguno de ellos, los adornos en la heladera, una pobre plata muerta en una esquina. Jamás había prestado tanta atención al que había sido su propio hogar como lo hacía ahora.

— ¿De qué hablas? — fue lo primero que escuchó de su padre.

Su voz sonó extraña, como si no pudiera creer lo que ella le había acabado de decir. El sólo tono de voz le dio a Bella un vistazo de lo que vendría.

—Le pedí el divorcio y él accedió.

Por el costado de sus ojos pudo distinguir el rostro petrificado de Charlie.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Bella contuvo el deseo de sonreír con frialdad. Le sorprendió que fuera de él de donde viniera aquella pregunta, después de todo, la historia de sus padres parecía repetirse en ella aunque con algunas pequeñas diferencias.

¿Por qué Charlie no comenzaba a saltar feliz por la noticia? ¿Por qué no comenzaba a reír contento por haber tenido razón años atrás? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no decía algo?

—Lo nuestro no llevaba a ningún lado… hace tiempo dejó de hacerlo — respondió Bella casi de forma monótona.

Aquello había sonado tan casual, como si fuera un discurso que ya sabía de memoria. Esas eran las palabras que, se suponía, tendrían que salir de su boca cada vez que le preguntasen el por qué de su separación. Pero en parte eso era cierto, lo que le acababa de decir a Charlie era verdad de algún modo. Era la mitad de todas las razones de su decisión.

—Creí que lo amabas.

Ella asintió pausadamente, mientras que las palabras de su padre se cavaban dolorosamente en ella.

—Lo hice — admitió con la mirada estancada en la esquina de la cocina donde se encontraba aquella planta muerta—. Pero las cosas cambian, y tienes que adaptarte a ello.

Hubo un largo silencio luego de aquellas palabras.

Sentía la mirada de su padre clavarse en ella, como si estuviera esperando por más. Como si su respuesta no hubiera sido suficiente. ¿Pero qué más debía agregar? ¿Qué más debía decir para que Charlie detuviera sus preguntas?

— ¿Te engañó?

Bella quiso reír.

Después de todo, la cruel realidad era que ella no sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

¿La habría engañado? ¿Edward habría dormido con otra mujer mientras que su matrimonio se desintegraba lentamente? Era doloroso imaginar a su propio esposo manteniendo relaciones con alguna mujer cuando ella jamás lo hubiera podido traicionar de esa manera. Nunca a pesar de sus problemas.

No quería continuar hablando. No quería seguir escuchando las preguntas que su padre se encargaba de incrustar en su cabeza. Deseaba por un minuto poder poner su mente en blanco y desaparecer de la realidad.

El deseo de cerrar los ojos y olvidar su existencia.

—Detente, por favor — pidió casi con cansancio y sus ojos se movieron hacia los de su padre—. Deja de preguntarme qué sucedió cuando, honestamente, yo continuó preguntándome lo mismo.

Charlie quedó en silencio, pero en su mirada se notaba una tormenta de sentimientos.

—Yo no quiero que te quedes sola — musitó el hombre colocando una mano sobre la de su hija.

—Papá yo no es—

—Escúchame, Bella — Charlie la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera continuar—. Sabes que en un principio no estaba de acuerdo con tu decisión, eras demasiado joven para saber lo que realmente querías pero yo estaba asustado. Tuve que dejarte ir porque pensé que debías entender como era el mundo, pero olvidé que ya lo sabías. La vida está llena de cosas como estas y tienes que saber cómo manejarlas; creo que en mi interior no quería que terminaras como tu madre y yo — Bella sintió cada palabra como un golpe en el pecho, mientras que los ojos exhaustos de su padre no dejaban de observarla—. Te conozco quizás mejor que tú misma y por eso sé lo que sucederá luego. Te quedarás estancada, Bella. Estarás asustada y con miedo de seguir adelante, y estarás sola. Yo sé lo que es estar solo y no quiero eso para ti… te destruiría.

Ella negó con la cabeza y alejó su mano de la de su padre.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? Seguir al lado de Edward incluso si ya no lo amo, tener hijos y pretender que todo está bien. Me estoy separando, papá, eso no es el fin del mundo.

— ¡Pero lo es para ti! — exclamó Charlie elevando la voz, como si quisiera hacer recapacitar a su hija sobre su decisión—. ¿Tú crees que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que no sé por qué estás aquí? Siete años… Siete años desde la última vez que te vi y luego no volviste. Necesitas superarlo, Bella, continuar y olvidar. No puedes seguir volviendo siempre.

Bella se alzó de golpe del asiento y sus ojos reflejaron el enojo y la desesperación que sentía.

— ¡¿Quién crees que eres para decirme esto? ¡Por Dios, papá! ¡Fuiste miserable toda tu vida y te quedaste aquí, esperando por una mujer que nunca volverá! Te dejó, pero tú continuaste viviendo de recuerdos y me heriste… Dios, papá… Cada vez que me miro al espejo te veo a ti, no a mí sino a ti y en esos momentos es cuando me digo a mi misma que no quiero ser como tú, pero no te atrevas a decirme que no vuelva cuando todo lo que me has dicho en la vida fue que nunca me vaya.

Charlie lució desencajado, sus ojos quedaron fijos en su hija. Su alma parecía haberse alejado de su cuerpo.

Bella continuó en su lugar, su respiración se encontraba irregular y su mente intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Todo fue tan rápido y tantas emociones se desencadenaron al mismo tiempo. Sintió que, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, permitió que su interior se liberara.

Sus ojos chocolate se enfocaron en el rostro de Charlie y por dentro sintió todo caer de nuevo.

—No quiero ser esto… Ésta persona no soy yo — murmuró con angustia mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla pesadamente—. Yo siento que me estoy volviendo loca… soy tan miserable como tú. Y lo peor de todo es que tienes razón… — contempló a su padre cerrar los ojos como si no quisiera escuchar lo que vendría a continuación—. Siempre volveré... Tú me hiciste esto y te odio por eso, pero a pesar de todo eres mi papá, Charlie, y te extraño incluso si ahora siento que eres un completo desconocido para mí. Sólo… por favor, déjame quedarme aquí hasta comprender que no estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Bella lo observó con súplica. Necesitaba quedarse allí para poder volver a ser la misma que había sido tiempo atrás. Tenía que superar todo el dolor, la tristeza y soledad.

Ella esperó en un silencio tenso la respuesta de su padre, pero él parecía estar muy lejos de allí. Su rostro de pronto lució mucho más viejo y demacrado que antes y una expresión de desolación se pintó en él. Sus flácidas y temblorosas manos cubrieron su cara y entonces lo escuchó.

—No — Charlie habló sin observarla—. Vete, Bella… y no regreses.

Su hija lo contempló durante segundos, estática y con la desesperanza brillando en su mirada. No supo qué hacer… qué pensar. Sólo quedó allí, escuchando como una a una las paredes de su interior se derrumbaban. Quiso correr, escapar, esconderse en algún lugar en donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, mas no se movió.

Sintió la amargura comenzar a llenarla, tan lentamente que se sintió ahogarse en ella. Y en ese instante comprendió lo que debía hacer.

Sin regalarle una última mirada a Charlie, se alzó del asiento tomando su bolso y se dirigió hacia la salida. No espero que su padre la llamara, pidiéndole que volviera mientras se disculpaba por su actitud. Ella sabía que aquello no iba a pasar. Dejó de formar ilusiones en su cabeza y sólo permitió que sus piernas se movieran lejos de él, lejos de la persona a la que era tan diferente pero tan idéntica al mismo tiempo. Se alejó como tantas veces había hecho.

Abrió la puerta y salió.

Los rayos del sol deslumbraron su vista al instante, pero eso no impidió que siguiera su camino lejos de aquel lugar.

Mientras que dentro de la antigua casa, un hombre se derrumbaba en su soledad.

_**OOO**_

—Tenemos un gran patrimonio, pero lo que necesitamos es colocar nuestras inversiones en los lugares correctos. Y tenemos que pensar también en los próximos cinco años; las empresas con las que estamos asociadas no llegarán a lograr ni un veinticinco por ciento en un año de lo que nosotros logramos en seis meses.

Un silencio abrumador llenó la sala. Los diez hombres vestidos con trajes negros se observaron entre sí, luego de escuchar aquella crítica de uno de los hombres más jóvenes en el lugar.

— ¿Acaso está sugiriendo que eliminemos nuestras asociaciones con estas empresas, Señor Dommit? — preguntó uno de los hombres con tono incrédulo y casi sarcástico—. Creo que usted, con todo respeto, no tiene ni una mínima noción sobre cómo hacer negocios. Lo que está sugiriendo es simplemente inaudito. ¿Tiene una idea de la cantidad de dinero que perderíamos? Millones, señor Dommit, muchos millones.

La mayor parte de los empresarios que se encontraban reunidos allí asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón al hombre que acababa de hablar y luego comenzaron los murmullos.

—Yo entiendo su punto, señor Burrew, pero según tengo entendido los negocios se hacen pensando a futuro y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Ahora podrían ser muchos millones, como usted mismo acaba de decir, pero dentro de pocos años serán mucho más, tanto que la organización podría correr peligro e incluso llegar a la quiebra. Supongo que ninguno de los presentes desea eso, ¿no es así?

Más y más murmullos se escucharon, y ahora la sala se encontraba dividida en dos partes. Cuando los murmullos se convirtieron en discusiones una gruesa y fornida voz se oyó entre las voces.

—Seguiremos el plan del señor Dommit. Quiero que se ocupen de eliminar las asociaciones que nos afectarán a largo plazo y quiero un balance general de principio de año hasta el día de hoy… Eso es todo.

Cada una de las personas en la sala observaron y escucharon atentamente al director y dueño de CullenCraft Inc., una de las empresas automotrices más poderosas de América, antes de retirarse del lugar.

Edward Cullen era conocido entre los empresarios por ser una de las personas más frías y calculadoras en el momento de tomar una decisión, pero estas jamás fallaban. De alguna manera, siempre eran acertadas. Muchos decían que él había nacido con aquel don que cualquier hombre interesado en negocios querría tener. Pero la única verdad era que sus decisiones fueron las causantes de llevarlo a donde se encontraba hoy.

Los hombres a su alrededor salían de la sala no sin antes contemplarlo rápidamente con respeto y admiración. Todos lo observaban de esa manera, y él lo disfrutaba.

Aquel era su imperio.

Había trabajado tan duro para crearlo, y ahora que lo tenía sentía que nadie podía quitárselo. Nadie le arrebataría su dicha. Le gustaba el poder, siempre lo deseó; era algo iba más allá de un simple capricho. Necesitaba el poder, necesitaba saber que él dominaba su propio destino.

La primera vez que había sentido el gusto del poder había sido el día en que se sintió más completo que nunca. Nadie lo entendería jamás, pero la sensación que le otorgaba tener en sus manos las cuerdas para manejar su vida era indescriptible, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado frágil. Aquella sensación se podía quebrar tan fácilmente.

Y se quebró.

Se rompió como una taza de porcelana. Pedazo por pedazo comenzó a caer en la infinidad de su mente. Nada importó. Fue como si hubiesen arrancado una parte de su ser, dejándolo indefenso en el suelo. Había tenido todo durante años, y lo perdió en pocos minutos.

_Quiero el divorcio. Quiero que nos separemos._

— ¿Señor Cullen?

Alzó la mirada y la figura de su asistente se formó a un lado de la puerta. En ese momento notó que ya no quedaba nadie en la sala de juntas.

— ¿Se han ido todos? — preguntó, alzándose del asiento con una elegancia envidiable.

La mujer de mediana edad asintió.

—Se encuentran almorzando.

Edward no agregó más nada, sólo pasó por su lado y salió de la habitación. La mujer lo siguió rápidamente por detrás.

—Quiero que la reunión de hoy a las cinco la pases para las dos y nadie puede faltar — ordenó mientras se dirigía por los pasillos del gran edificio hacia su oficina.

La asistente que había quedado escribiendo en su anotador al ver que su jefe se alejaba caminó rápido para detenerlo.

— ¡Señor Cullen! — exclamó con algo de fuerza en la voz.

Edward giró para observarla fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

La mujer se estremeció ante la potencia de la orden.

—Su hermano está aquí.

_**OOO**_

— ¿Ya no saludas más a tu hermano, Edward?

El susodicho alzó la mirada y vio entrar a su oficina a su hermano mayor, Emmett. Lo escruto rápidamente con la vista; se encontraba igual que siempre. Seguía siendo robusto e igual de alto que él; su cabello rizado estaba peinado hacia atrás dándole una extraña sensación de formalidad que era demasiado incompatible con su personalidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Edward, pero al notar que su pregunta había sonado brusca, agregó rápido—. Pensé que no te gustaba viajar a la ciudad.

Emmett contempló a su hermano y por dentro se preguntó dónde estaba la persona con la que había crecido. Apenas había entrado a su oficina lo notó, Edward ya no era el mismo. Había algo en él, algo que no reconocía… que no le era familiar. Quizás era su mirada distante y gélida, o, tal vez era su expresión que lo hacia ver como alguien realmente insensible, alguien a quien no le importaba nada a su alrededor.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Ahora entendía a Bella; cuando ella lo había llamado le había hablado sobre su hermano y lo mucho que extrañaba al Edward de siempre. Él había intentado comprender lo que ella había querido decir con eso, pero la idea simplemente le resultaba inconcebible.

_No es el mismo, Emmett. No soporto más estar con él… me hace mal._

Quizás lo que necesitaba era verlo con sus propios ojos, y ahora que lo hizo no sabía cómo seguir.

Lo observó una vez más antes de acercarse a su escritorio y sentarse frente a él.

—Todavía puedo hacer sacrificios, ¿sabes? Además alguien tenía que visitarte ya que tú pareces encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes — mencionó Emmett sonriendo e intentando esconder la incomodidad que sentía.

Por el rostro de Edward cruzó algo que lució más como una pobre mueca que una sonrisa.

—Hay mucho trabajo, pero ¿cómo están los demás?

—Bueno… todos se encuentran bien — Emmett no agregó más.

Edward bufó sarcástico ante la poca información que recibía de su hermano.

—Es bueno saber que todos están bien — dijo con la ironía incrustada en cada palabra.

El rostro de Emmett en un segundo cambió por completo, ya no tenía esa expresión de tranquilidad que tanto lo definía, sino que ahora mantenía una seria y sus ojos mostraron la realidad de sus emociones.

— ¿Edward, qué sucede? — Emmett fue tan directo como siempre, no espero horas para preguntar lo que realmente quería saber—. Todos estamos preocupados.

—Creo que estás exagerando porque no sucede nada conmigo — la voz de Edward sonó harta por el sermón de su hermano—. Y la próxima vez que necesites saber qué me pasa por favor llama y no te molestes en venir hasta aquí.

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

Emmett lo miró sin creerlo.

—Demonios, Edward, qué rayos te está pasando. No eras así, hermano… actúas como si la vida ahora te valiera una mierda. No llamas a mamá ni a papá, todos estamos preocupados por ti — Emmett no decía nada que no fuera cierto, mientras que Edward se mantenía impasible, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Y aquello hizo que el enojo en su hermano comenzara a crecer—. Maldita sea, Edward, Alice no puede tener alteraciones y lo sabes, pero ella piensa todos los días en ti y lo peor es que tú no te molestas en contestar al teléfono cuando llama… nadie sabe qué hacer para calmarla. Así que, por favor, deja de comportarte de ésta manera porque no sólo te estás destruyendo a ti mismo sino a toda la familia.

Edward lo observó como si lo que acababa de decir le hubiera entrado por un oído y salido por el otro.

—La llamaré si tant—

— ¡Esto no es por una estúpida llamada! —el mayor de los Cullen exclamó indignado e interrumpiéndolo en el camino—. ¡Esto es sobre lo que te está sucediendo a ti, hermano! ¡Qué le sucedió al chico que siempre llamaba a sus padres para decirles que estaba bien, qué le sucedió al chico que hacía bromas, dime qué rayos le sucedió!

—No sé qué mierda quieres saber, Emmett, pero éste no es el lugar para discutir.

La frialdad de aquellas palabras molestó aún más a Emmett, quien resopló en un intento de calmar su ira.

—Yo no quiero discutir sólo quiero que me digas qué te hizo cambiar.

Edward no contestó y entonces Emmett decidió levantarse de asiento y dirigirse hacia la puerta. La situación lo había cansado y al ver que no iba a sacar más nada de la boca de su hermano tomó la decisión de largarse de aquel lugar.

—Soy la misma persona de siempre.

La gruesa voz de su hermano detuvo los pasos de Emmett. Él no se giró, continuó allí antes de hablar.

—No, no lo eres — musitó en respuesta y con amargura, pero sin voltearse a observarlo—. Después de todo, Bella tenía razón.

Aquello hizo que algo en el interior de Edward se encendiera al instante. Su rostro se tornó mucho más frío mientras que su cuerpo te tensó completamente. Todo a su alrededor pareció haber desaparecido, pero las palabras de su hermano continuaron entrando en él con fuerza, como si quisieran clavarse en algún lugar de su interior.

El ambiente se volvió denso de pronto.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Emmett volteó y contempló a su hermano.

—Sé lo que está sucediendo entre tú y ella. Sabía que esto iba a terminar así, incluso mucho antes de que supiera lo que pasó — Emmett demostró la decepción en sus ojos—. Eres un completo imbécil por dejar ir lo mejor que te pasó en la vida por qué… ¿Por esto? — señaló con sus manos a su alrededor—. ¿Esta empresa? ¿Esta empresa es la razón por la que te comportas como una mierda con tu esposa?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero será mejor que cierres la boca antes de que deje de contenerme — gruñó Edward, alzándose de su asiento.

Emmett ignoró completamente la amenaza y continuó.

—Oh, Edward, por supuesto que sabes de qué hablo. Ella me llamó, sabes, me contó todo… lo enferma que se sentía a tu lado, lo miserable que era. ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que has hecho?... Estaba rota, Edward… ¡Maldición! Su voz… su voz me lo dijo todo — Emmett soltó una risa sin humor alguno—. ¿Siquiera sabes dónde se encuentra?

—Ese es un tema que nos concierne a ella y a mí, ¿entiendes?, tú no tienes por qué mierda meterte en esto — masculló Edward, oprimiendo los puños.

Emmett mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y furia.

—No, eso no es verdad porque tú no tienes una maldita idea sobre dónde está — el rostro de Edward estaba rojo de furia pero Emmett no se detuvo—. Lo jodiste en grande, ¿entiendes eso? Ya no hay vuelta atrás, hermano… ¿Tú crees que esto es un simple juego en el que tú puedes ir, buscarla y pedirle que vuelva contigo? Ella no va a volver, quiero que entien—

— ¡Piensas que no entiendo lo que eso significa! ¡Piensas que no sé lo que va a pasar! Quería el divorcio y se lo dí, ¿y quieres saber por qué? Porque no la amo, Emmett, no la amo más… Y ella lo sabe, yo se lo dije — las palabras salieron de Edward con una crueldad casi impensable y Emmett negó con la cabeza sin creerlo—. Si ella quiere desaparecer, está bien, que lo haga. No me interesa lo que haga con su vida, pero no voy a soportar que tú vengas aquí e intentes poner la culpa en mi cabeza como si yo la hubiese obligado a irse — bramó Edward luego de perder la paciencia.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron allí, observándose con diferentes emociones en la mirada.

No habían pasado más de diez segundos cuando Edward comprendió lo que había hecho. No había podido contenerse y las palabras salieron sin poder detenerlas, sin embargo, sabía que la gran mayoría de ellas no eran ciertas. En ese momento se sintió como la mierda más grande del universo por lo que acababa de hacer. Tenía bastante claro que arreglar lo que había dicho era imposible, alcanzó con observar a su hermano para notarlo, pero algo le decía que debía intentar enmendar el error.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron los de su hermano con la disculpa escrita en ellos, pero éste evadió su mirada y se giró para encaminarse a la salida nuevamente.

—Emmett, yo lo—

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de continuar ya que el mayor de los Cullen cortó sus palabras.

—En dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Eliott y Rose quiere que vayas, pero si ya sabes que no irás al menos llámalo. Tiene derecho a saber por qué su padrino faltó… _otra vez_ — Emmett abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir agregó—. Es una lastima que Bella no esté más para inventar excusas.

Él abandonó el lugar sin siquiera regalarle a su hermano una última mirada de decepción.

Edward quedó con la mirada estancada en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado su hermano, perdido en su propia realidad… en su propio mundo.

_Quiero el divorcio. Quiero que nos separemos._

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

_Porque no puedo soportar más estar junto a ti._

Un agujero se formó en su pecho.

_Porque estoy cansada de todo esto._

Su vista se nubló.

_Y porque lo quiero._

Él se quebró.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos**.**

Estuve bastante inspirada en el momento de escribir éste capítulo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Creo que se puede entender algo de la relación entre Bella y Charlie, aunque todavía quedan algunos puntos por aclarar. La inspiración para éste capítulo vino mientras escuchaba Walk Away de Franz Ferdinand, la recomiendo totalmente a la canción.

Gracias por sus comentarios del cap anterior, me emociona que les esté gustando la historia aún si tardo meses en continuarla.

Mucho más no tengo para decir, así que nos leemos en el próximo cap.

¡Saludos!


End file.
